you're no good for me
by Samlie
Summary: "That's Ally Dawson. She's bad news, buddy." / Meet Ally Dawson. Dark, dirty, and a walking enigma. She's the baddest girl in school, and frankly, most feared as well. And Austin Moon, well, he's pretty scared of her to say in the least... Strongly rated T.
1. you said what you said

**Hello everyone! This is my new story!** **And I think I've mentioned this story once or twice in** ** _Enchanted_** **. Well, as exams are over, here it is! I'm super duper excited to share it with you guys! It's going to be different from my last story. Super different.**

 **And the characters are a little OOC, since it's going to be an AU kind of story.** **I really wanted to switch things up a bit with the stereotypical fics. Thus, I have written a badass!ally and nerd!austin fic! Hooray!** **Also, it's going to be pretty short. I believe I wrote 14 chapters for this story... (I'm checking). Yup, 14 chapters.**

 **Anyways, I'm dying for you guys to read this, which means I should probably shut up. :x**

 **I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _you said what you said_

* * *

Austin Moon was a nerd.

And not just any nerd.

He was the nerd of nerds.

And to paraphrase; he was the smartest kid in school.

Austin loved books and reading and writing. It was like heaven on earth. He loved to write stories and hour long essays to his teachers, correcting them on misinterpreted classes. Sometimes, if he got lucky, he teachers would even give him extra homework assignments that he loved doing.

But alas, Austin Moon was a book-loving, essay-writing, blonde-haired nerd with thick glasses that hid his chocolate brown eyes. His shirts were always buttoned all the way up to the top, right under his adam's apple, collar neatly fanning out around his neck. The tail of the shirt would be neatly tucked into his jeans. And his jean cuffs would be neatly tucked in his squeaky clean converse shoes, washed every other day. They were also laced as tight as his grades.

Austin was currently reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in his favourite spot in the library. It was the corner where the room tapered a little, hidden in an alcove of bookshelves and other library things. Austin pushed his glasses up with his hand before flipping the page on the novel.

Over the years, he had made the little corner his little escape when he was at school. Of course no one took notice of him. He was Mr. Nobody. Absolutely invisible to everyone's eye. And that was fine with him. He was happy with his books and little group of friends he had made during freshman year.

Austin flipped the page, smiling at how eat ease he was feeling. He had already completed the set of homework his teachers had assigned only hours before. Austin was spending his downtime reading. Just then the librarian walked over to him.

"Afternoon, Austin," she said in her old raspy voice. Mrs. B, the librarian handed him a stack of books.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. B." Austin carefully stood up and took the books in his hands. There were perks to being a huge nobody and a complete nerd. For instance, he was friends with the school librarian. She was the one who suggested he take the corner for himself that many years ago.

Mrs. B had thin, graying hair. She was always hunched over because she always sat at her desk, either reading or clicking away on the computer. She wore an old paisley dress with small flowers dotted on it. She also had a purple cardigan over her dress. She was a widow, as her husband died many years ago.

"Would you be a dear and put these books away, Austin?" She asked in her old voice, placing a hand on her hip as he took the rest of the books. Austin nodded and the old librarian smiled and hobbled away, limping on her bad foot. Austin knew the old widow had a bad hip, and was always glad to help.

Austin quickly shuffled his book at hand away and carried the books to their designated shelves. He knew his school library like the back of his head.

For a nerd, Austin actually had some kind of athletic build. Years and years of carrying around extra books, binders and homework really paid off in the end.

He quickly shuffled the last copy of Moby Dick into its shelf and sat back down on the bean bag chair in his little corner. He picked up his book again and began to read, smiling when he felt right at home.

"Austin?"

Austin perked his head up like a dog when he heard his name. Dez, his bestfriend, was walking into the room. Dez was as tall as him and had a mop of orange hair. He also had a _lot_ of freckles. Austin stood up abruptly, brushing off invisible dust from his jeans.

Dez and a few other close friends of his were the only one who knew about his secret library escape. Heck, everyone knew he hung out at the library. Dez rounded the corner and stood in front of Austin.

"Hey Dez," he greeted. Dez was starting kicker on the varsity football team. Although he was a football player, and supposed to be popular and all, he was just regular ol' Dez. The Dez he knew since kindergarden.

Dez was his lifesaver when it came to highschool and socializing. Dez had already scolded the football team multiple times for trying to beat Austin up. After years and years of that, Austin and the football team were alright with each other. He was even 'buddies' with a few of them. Senior year just started and he actually got invited to a party this time!

"What's up?" Dez said, sitting down. His varsity jacket hung from his shoulders. Austin shrugged, holding up his book proudly to show Dez where he was in the book.

"Almost halfway done and started this morning," he said, grinning. Dez smiled, knowingly at his nerdy bestfriend. Just then, a crowd of people burst through the doors of the library, making Mrs. B wake up from her most needed nap. She grunted before her head went back down to rest in her arms.

Dez looked up with wide eyes but Austin just continued to read as if nothing happened. This happened every single day. The entourage of people would burst through the door during the second half of lunch, looking for nerds to take lunch money from. He was a victim of them of course, but not so often anymore.

The head of the crew was Dallas. He was on the football team just like Dez. Austin and him were kind of okay, so Dallas never bothered him. Sometimes, he would even greet Austin and ask him about his day. Austin thought of him as the good guy of the group, even though he was the head of them.

But of course, with every good guy, there was always a bad one. There was Gavin and Elliot. The bozos of the group. They were the ones who were reckless and always going against what Dallas said. Dallas only had a big crew because he was popular. They weren't even meant to be the bad guys, but with Gavin and Elliot, they were. Usually, it was only Gavin being the menacing one, with Elliot as his sidekick.

And of course, there were always the cheerleaders with their high skirts, hanging on to each arm of one of the football guys. Always trying to get some, no matter how desperate they look.

As cliche as it may sound, it was real.

He did a once over of the group before returning to his book. But he noticed something different. There was someone who didn't want to be seen in the group that usually shined. Austin took a second of his time to look up again. Elliot was holding one of Austin's bookclub mates hostage while Gavin ransacked his bag.

 _There!_

He spotted her. She was in the middle of the crowd, smirking like the little she-devil that all of the girls in the group were.

How did she get there?

Wasn't she just with the basketball jocks the other day?

Austin took notice of these things because no one took notice of him. He liked to keep tabs on people who seemed nice. And tabs on people who didn't.

"Who's that?" He finally asked Dez who was still by his side. He had seen her before. But never took notice. Dez probably knew though. Dez knew everyone, and everyone knew Dez.

Dez suddenly stiffened and narrowed his eyes at who Austin was pointing at. Dez looked at him very seriously.

"That's Ally Dawson. She's bad news, buddy." Dez said. Austin scratched the back of his neck as he returned his gaze to the small brunette in the five inch, black stilettos.

She had pale skin, but looked like she was trying hard to get that suntanned look. Her makeup was done over the top. Smokey eye with eyes lined as thick as an eyebrow. Her plain black crop top rose just a little over, showing a perfectly flat stomach just before it was covered by a length of black studded high-waisted shorts. She wore silver jewellery that adorned her arms, neck and fingers.

"I heard she gets wasted and drunk every night," Dez continued, snapping Austin out of his little analysis. Austin nodded his head acknowledging his buddy. She looked like the type to get into a bout of trouble. Maybe a girl who tried to hard to get it.

"Apparently, she's a huge blow queen. I heard she got suspended twice in junior year because she got pregnant or something." Dez finished. Austin shivered. Girls nowadays. Always wanting to get it. And get it bad they got. Austin closed his book suddenly as a shadow loomed over him. He felt nervous. Usually when people towered over him it was before they started to beat him up.

"Hey Austin."

It was Dallas.

He relaxed a little bit.

"Hey Dallas," he closed his book. Dallas' entourage was too busy laughing over the kid they just beat up. _Poor Ernie._ Austin stood up as Dallas continued to speak. Dez stood up by his side, just in case.

"Got any lunch money?" Austin looked at Dallas. They used to beat him up for lunch money. But ever since Dez talked them out of it, Dallas had been asking nicely instead. Austin almost wanted to double over and laugh. It happened every now and then, but not often.

Austin jiggled his pockets for spare change. He found two quarters and a dollar. He handed it over to Dallas who just patted him on the back.

"You're alright, Moon." He said. Austin smiled and sat back down on the beanbag chair. Suddenly, Dallas' entourage came crashing through the library, holding up half-eaten sandwiches and pop cans that they found in the nerd's bags.

Austin jumped up visibly. Dez had left when Dallas did. He had came to find Dez for a football team meeting, stopping to ask Austin for money on the way. Austin wasn't paying attention to anything, but next thing her knew, he was flat on his butt. Gavin and Elliot stood with their arms crossed in front of their chests, smirking.

"Austin Baboon," they grinned. Austin grunted. He was about to stand up again when Elliot kicked his foot, making Austin stay exactly where he was. Elliot took his bag from the soft green beanbag chair in his sacred corner and tossed it over to Gavin who ripped it open in one swift motion.

By now, the rest of their entourage was here. The girls were clinging on to their boyfriends and laughed at him. The football guys just roared with laughter as they dumped out the contents of his stuff onto the dusty library floor. Austin watched silently as his books, pens, paper, homework bounced on the floor with thuds. He wasn't even fazed by it anymore. If he just ignored them, they'd go away.

So he'd zone out.

But this time it didn't work.

Austin started coughing as a sharp scent invaded his nostrils. It was that _Ally_ girl. She was walking over to him. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors.

 _She's bad news, buddy._

"What are you two bozos doing?" She asked sharply. Her hips swayed and Austin could just make out her lower back since she was facing them and not him. Gavin and Elliot stopped immediately. Austin's bag fell to the ground with a pathetic _thud_.

His books had been scattered across the floors. His pencils were snapped in half. His pages ripped from their notebook hinges. Austin sighed and quietly began to clean up the mess. He heard Ally talk to the two doofuses with a sugar-sweet voice.

As Austin looked up, he was face to face with a pair of brown eyes. It was as if she was the predator, and he was the prey, running for this life. Time seemed to stop. But he so badly wish it didn't. She scared him.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Austin almost recoiled at the way her breath smelled like gum and weed all at the same time. The strawberry gum must've been covering up the fact that she was hitting the blunt before school. She chewed on the her pink gum, popping it right in his face ungracefully.

"Austin," he mumbled. Austin never really spoke to girls. They were a mystery to him. Ally's brown eyes twinkled as she handed him his calculus textbook. Her nails were longer than claws, painted black as dark as the eerie night. He could see his own reflection in them.

"Well, Austin. You've got a pretty face under those glasses." Ally's finger moved his glasses down a little, in which he almost recoiled again. She laughed. "How's about I tell these two assheads to leave you alone, comprende?" She didn't even wait for a reply before she spoke sternly to the two guys. Their eyes had glazed over, and they seemed to not be looking at her face but at her...

"Buh-bye now," she waved at him sweetly. In each hand she held one of the guys ears. Austin watched as she walked away. He quickly began to clean up the mess again, stuffing everything into his backpack. Just then, Dez walked over.

"What just happened?" He asked. Austin shrugged.

"Ally Dawson just picked up my calculus textbook, and told Dumb and Dumber to beat it," he told Dez. Dez looked pained as the news unravelled.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he wailed. Austin raised an eyebrow at his friend suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you studied the behaviours of animals at all?" Dez said matter-of-factly like how Austin spoke to him sometimes. Austin listened as he continued. "The predator lures their prey and then eats them!" He snapped. Austin almost jumped.

"She's just going to lure you in and then snap! Off with the head!" Dez sighed over dramatically making a gesture with his thumb under his chin. Austin frowned.

"She can't be that bad can she? I mean, if she's still in school," he pondered. Dez just shook his head sadly. His orange hair flew around before resting in its former position.

"In school, she may seem a tad bit better. If you've ever been to a party with Ally Dawson, well. Let's just say, you're not going to want to go to one anytime soon." Dez face showed such a scared emotion that Austin gulped and was genuinely scared. This girl was the real deal.

"How come I've never noticed her before?" Dez knew he noticed everyone, so he asked about it.

"I heard more and more people are trying to get into her pants lately," he told Austin in a hushed voice as the chatter seemed to die down. "She's been moving around from group to group of people," Dez said. Austin frowned. Suddenly, Dez snapped up, hearing a noise coming from the other end of the library.

Austin glanced around to see if anyone saw him flinch at Dez's action. But no one seemed to notice. No one expect for a certain _someone_ with a pair of deep brown eyes, smiling sweetly at him. Austin felt like he was captivated in a timeless infinity. Yet as scared as he was, he couldn't look away. He wasn't sure if he was glad or mad when Dez shook him, drawing his attention back.

"I gotta run," Dez told him. Austin nodded. Dez stood up and walked away quickly, as if he was afraid he said too much or something.

His eyes found their way back to a certain brunette sitting at a table, laughing loudly with a group of people wrapped around her finger. He frowned, wondering if she was always like that. Always wanting to be the centre of attention. Austin shook his head sadly before returning to his book.

Austin was awfully aware of a pair of brown eyes looking his way.

* * *

 _end part one_

* * *

 **I haven't figured out an updating schedule yet, but I'll see. Maybe once or twice a week? I don't want it to move too fast or slowly hmm...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. up all night thinking

**Hello! I'm back!**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter guys! I'm really glad you liked it! Your kind words made me want to post the next chapter ASAP. And well, here it is!**

 **And I know it has the title of a line from** ** _Heart Made Up On You_** **but it isn't inspired by that. There's maybe only one line really that might relate to the title. Hehe... Really, this is inspired by many things altogether. Some chapters show it more, but I'll make sure to mention it in my A/N.**

 **Okay, that was pretty confusing since it does have lyrics from the song, but like. It's not really inspired by it. It's more like, it's related to the plot? But at the same time not really... You know what, nevermind.**

 **Alright, alright; enjoy! I don't own anything but the plotline. :)**

* * *

 _up all night thinking_

* * *

Austin hustled into his biology class, sitting front and centre, where he always was. He placed his blue bookbag over the side of his chair and opened his binder, getting a pen out, ready to learn.

Dez had told him to avoid Ally Dawson at all costs. He couldn't agree more. That girl was bad news. Just yesterday, he saw her snorting some weird, white powder just outside the back entrance of the school. Of course no one even used the back entrance but him. So when he walked out, he could just make out a mop of brown hair and a few other heads behind the dumpster.

He also learned that she was the main course of gossip leaving everyone's mouths. He didn't know why she was so intriguing or intimidating. He got headaches just thinking about it. He wondered what she thought about it. How could someone go on with their day knowing that everyone was talking behind their back.

Or maybe she didn't know. Austin pondered about that for a second before shaking his head. She definitely knew. Definitely knew and didn't give a damn.

Austin got bored of waiting for everyone to arrive in class. He was early. Or as early as you can be. There was five minutes between each class, and he always got to each class in record time. Austin started bend over to re-lace his shoes that had become loose.

Just then he heard people enter the room. He liked to categorize the people. There were the early-birds, aka him. And then here now were the normal people. People who came between the three and four minute mark.

Just then he heard heels clicking. He straightened immediately. One might think Austin even brought apples to class for the teachers.

 _Click clack click clack._

 _Mrs. McCoy must be coming._

Teachers were part of the laters. Laters as in late to class and don't give a damn about where they sat. But usually, the back was the only place left. Austin quickly straightened his head and started, "Good morning Mrs. Mc-"

"My name's Ms. Dawson sweetie," Austin looked up and saw yup, Ally Dawson walking in with the laters, smiling at him with that ever so white smile. He gulped and virtually panicked. Austin didn't say anything and just averted his eyes. He saw Ally make her way to the back of the room with her big group of people. She even had Dallas wrapped around her finger like a ring.

Like one of the _many_ silver rings that adorned her fingers.

And if he'd be damned, Dallas doesn't give in easily.

Austin tuned in as Mrs. McCoy walked in and used a harsh tone on the class. Throughout the entire period, he heard snickering and laughing coming from the back. Austin tried to tune it out, but he couldn't when he knew that brown eyes were digging into the back of his skull. Even under his combed hair, he could feel her gaze burn right into him.

The bell rang seconds after he finished jotting down every single thing Mrs. McCoy said. He took notes on everything. That was why his binder were always so damn heavy and full. Austin quietly packed up his stuff as the jocks pushed past him as if he were nothing. No one noticed him.

No one but her.

And that scared him.

...

Lunch was rolling around. Austin made his way into the library. Usually, food and drinks weren't allowed in the library, but Mrs. B let him. And only him. He felt special when she told him one day that he could eat in here. She knew he was responsible enough not to spill. And when he did. He cleaned it without question.

So lunch was here. And Austin was eating his sandwich in his quiet corner with his bookclub buddies all around in the library, reading or researching. Austin had finished _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and was now reading _The Catcher in the Rye_. His favourite books always switched around. He could never decide.

Halfway through lunch, he prepped himself for the second-half-of-lunch crew that was going to burst through the door. He tried to stay hidden in his corner as they racked the place up, but of course that didn't work.

No one knew why Austin was always in the corner. They just knew that that was the place to find him.

"If it isn't Austin Baboon!" One of the cheerleaders sneered at him. They knocked his juice box out of his hand as they appeared suddenly. Austin grumbled as her high heel squished the thing into oblivion. The juice seeped out of the straw.

"Silly me!" She laughed. It was Kira Starr. Head of the cheerleaders. Always finding guys 'totally not worthy of her time' to visit.

How pleasant of her.

Austin looked up since he had kept his eyes on his grape juice. Kira was grinning at him evilly as her groupie surrounded him. Austin gulped as the cheerleader lowered her body, probably sticking her ass out on the other side. Suddenly, he was glad he was on the less life-scarring side of Kira Starr.

Actually, scratch that. He didn't really know which side was more frightening anymore.

"How would you and all your nerd friends like to come to a party at my house on Friday?" She told him it was after eight and then laughed and asked him if it was past his bed time. Austin just nodded when she later asked if he would be interested to come. Being a nobody at a party was good for him. It gave him all the social activity he needed without going over the edge.

"Good! See you Friday! Bring all your loser friends!" She winked at him in which he just gave her a nervous smile. Usually, when people invited him to parties, he was just there as their scapegoat. Let the geek take the blame. No one ever gets mad at a goody-two shoes like him.

He really didn't mind.

His image was squeaky clean, just like his shoes.

Austin picked up his deserted juice box and recycled the thing.

That's right Austin Moon recycles.

He picked up a few tissues from the box up front of the library desk and began to wipe up the spill. He soaked the napkins until they turned a nasty shade of gray with dust clinging on for dear life. He discarded the mess before sitting back down on the beanbag chair.

Back in paradise.

Austin picked up his book and continued to read. He smirked as he found an error in the book. Maybe just an editing mishap in this one copy. It was pretty old. Almost as old as Mrs. B.

Austin looked up as he heard heels clicking into the room. It was that Ally again. She had Dallas following her. She giggled as he smugly raised his arms, showing off his guns. Austin just ignored them as they walked into the library, disrupting the quietness of it all.

"Ally, you tease!" Austin heard Dallas comment quietly. He didn't dare look up for fear of getting something very M rated. Austin sneaked a glance up with a questioning brow since they were making a _lot_ of noise now.

Come to think of it, they sounded like dying animals.

Ally and Dallas were in the other corner of the library, right across from him. It wasn't as hidden as his, but it was pretty hidden.

Austin watched as Dallas started rubbing small circles on Ally's stomach. She was sitting in his lap on the floor with her phone in hand, staring at it. Dallas stared nipping at her neck as she groaned and tried to push him off.

Dallas refused and began to move his hands higher before her groped her breast rather roughly. Ally moaned out loud. And Austin couldn't take it anymore. He stealthily tried to sneak out of his little alcove.

It was getting pretty heated between the two. Dallas pushed Ally back against the wall and was nipping at her neck harshly. Ally moaned and ran a hand through the guy's hair. Austin felt his lunch coming back up. He got onto his arms and legs and crawled away quickly.

He successfully crawled into broad light as he got up and brushed the dust off. He felt accomplished and relieved that he got out of there alive. Who knows what might've happened.

Austin had his fair share of knowledge of what happens when a girl and guy love each other very much... But he'd rather not witness that while sitting in his second favourite spot in the entire world.

...

Austin quietly packed his things and left school when the bell went that day. He took the back entrance again, not wanting to be out in the rush in the front. Again he spotted a head of brown hair. But this time, it wasn't snorting he was hearing coming from the dumpsters, it was moans.

Austin turned beet red as he realized her could practically see Ally Dawson getting it on behind the school trashcans. He could see the two heads bobbing up and down. A moan rippled through the air as Austin cringed and turned around. And who was the lucky guy? Dallas. Poor, naive Dallas getting it on with Ally _fucking_ Dawson.

He didn't mean to stick around, but he couldn't help but take a quick glance over there. Making sure that his kind-of buddy Dallas was doing okay. He watched as the two mouths connected sloppily.

Dallas ran a hand down the brunette's back. And by down, we're talking about _all_ the way down. The football player's hand reached down to her ass and grabbed a handful of it, making Ally moan. Their tongues swirled around, making smacking noise as they went. Ally was pressed back against the brick wall, her leg hooked around his.

He hands were running up and down his back, grabbing the guys hair in fists. She tugged on it to bring him back down to her mouth. He heard Dallas groan.

Ally's shirt had ridden up quite a bit, showing her clearly very inappropriate bra. Dallas had was carefully messaging and kneading her breast as the both broke for air. Austin hurriedly turned away as the couple went at it again.

He quickly slipped back into the building, not minding that he had to take the front entrance.

Austin walked through the dwindling numbers as he found exactly who he needed to find. Dez. He walked up to Dez's locker and closed it on him, making the red-head jump. Austin apologized immediately and looked at Dez seriously.

"Tell me more about Ally Dawson."

Dez looked like he was going to faint. He coughed as if he just choked on something, spluttering.

Austin complied and listened as Dez began to tell him everything he knew about Ally. Ally was a blow queen. He knew that already. Dez continued to go on about how she wasn't the best influence to be around. Austin's heard it all before. Austin wanted something more. Like, Ally as a person. Not Ally as the image she is. He was about to thank Dez and leave when he heard Dez speak up behind him.

"Don't let her get to you man." Dez spoke. Austin whipped around, a lock of blonde hair falling out of place. He looked at Dez confused. Dez just sighed and walked over to him, patting him on the back as they made their way to the front entrance.

"Don't let that sweet smile fool you. As soon she's through with you, you'll never see the light again." Austin shivered at his words. She was definitely bad news. Austin thanked Dez and walked home using the front entrance for once.

Austin walked on the wet asphalt from the earlier drizzle. The sidewalk had small puddles where he avoided, in fear of getting his shoes wet.

Austin pondered about what was still a mystery to him. He had solved many problems in his lifetime, all logically and mathematically. But one thing he couldn't figure out was Ally Dawson.

And yet, the thing was, he didn't want to. He didn't want to figure her out, as everyone else seemed to want. He didn't want to. But somehow, he caught himself thinking about her. And not her in general. Just, why her.

He was told to keep his distance, since she was bad news. But she seemed sweet and just like any hormonal teenager these days.

But, as Austin observed. Everyone kept their distance from her unless she was the one who wanted them. It was like they were afraid of her, but at the same time, enthralled by her presence altogether. She had that effect on people. The kind that repelled and attracted at the same time.

Austin continued down the wet sidewalk as he made his way into his empty house, unlocking the small door quietly. Austin cleared the stairs of his house in a few quick strides and shut the door behind him. He entered his room and placed his blue bag down.

Austin then went over to his bookshelf and grabbed his old yearbooks from their lonely perch on the wooden carpentry. He got the one from freshman year and flipped to his class, looking for a certain someone with a head of brown hair.

It wasn't creepy that he was researching Ally Dawson. He was just doing what he did best. Knowing things.

But that nagging feeling at the back of his head was reminding him that he didn't care. Or _shouldn't_ care.

He looked at her photo from freshman year and almost freaked. She looked exactly like how _he_ looked now. With the glasses and nerdy sweaters and button ups. She was probably wearing a floral skirt under the border of the photo too.

Austin rubbed his chin as he went into sophomore year. She still looked like a dorky girl. Her chin was held higher this time however. Her smiled seemed a little forced, but she was still wearing a fleecy sweater and thick glasses.

Suddenly, his pile of yearbooks crashed down. Austin groaned as his weight shifted the bed, causing the books to fall out of place. As he picked them up, he wondered why he had never noticed Ally before. Maybe because she was just another book nerd like him back then.

Austin found his yearbook from last year; junior year. He had trouble finding Ally because there were a bunch of new students last year, mixing up the name list. He finally found her and recognized the familiar edgy eyeliner and silver jewellery on the girl. She looked exactly as she did this year, except a little unsure of herself.

She smiled uncertainly, as if her parents would kill her if they found out she went out like this. Austin closed his yearbooks suddenly, the realization that he was snooping was getting over him.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that Ally Dawson wasn't who she put up to be.

And what happened in junior year? Where'd the cooky sweaters and glasses go?

* * *

 _end part two_

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnn. This** **technically** **isn't a cliffhanger since... actually nevermind. :x Just know that this isn't really a cliffhanger. :) Idk. Just felt like I had to say that.**

 **Okay, yes, excuse my** **over-repetitive use of the word nerd. I don't think there's anything else that fits. I tried to not over-use it as much as I could. But even then while I was proofreading it (there's still gonna be errors, whoops) I read that word a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. but something in my head wouldn't reset

**Heyy! Happy Monday! Or should I say Moonday. ;)**

 **I love summer! Lots of time to write and edit and just lounge around while ideas swarm in your head. :) How are your summers so far? Good? Bad? Comme ci comme ca? That's French by the way (Shout out to** ** _Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock_** **since I know your French! And because you're an awesome reviewer!)!**

 **Anyway, this chapter has just a little foreshadowing in it. You might want to pay extra careful attention to certain details hmm.**

 **Okay, enough babbling! Enjoy! I don't own anything but the plotline! :) Well, actually, I own Mr. Bill. Hah.**

* * *

 _but something in my head wouldn't reset_

* * *

Austin was in his room making mixtapes on a Tuesday night.

Yes, he was a nerd that was oldschool as well. It didn't bother him. Instead of playlists, he made mixtapes that only he could listen to. He loved it when he went to old antique stores and found mixtapes with all the golden songs of the olden days on it. He would listen for hours. Even Dez called him weird. And it was usually Dez that was weird when he wasn't with his crew.

So there he was, trying to tune _Asleep_ by the Smiths into a mixtape that he had just created. Austin fumbled with the machine for a bit before getting tired of the old contraption. It was a weird hobby.

Austin glanced out the window to the muggy sky. Where the sky was angry and grey and promised a windstorm some time soon. Austin sighed and tuned out the rest of the world, trying to think of something to occupy himself with.

Austin suddenly walked over to his bed and crouched by the side of the downy comforter. He grabbed a box of dusty puzzles he kept for rainy days like this. Austin sat down on the floor like a child, even though he was a senior in highschool now.

Austin was actually excited to start the puzzle he completed many times. It calmed his mind when he did puzzles. They were soothing in a way someone might like music.

Speaking of which, his mixtape played a lazy tune in the background. He felt right at home. To say the least, he was at home.

So he started off with the first piece of the puzzle. Placing it in the centre, just where the picture guide said it was. He worked his way around, placing each piece in its correct position with precision and care. His anything-but nimble fingers worked on the small masterpiece with precise movements.

Halfway through, as he placed the head of Bambi in the middle of the forest-y puzzle, he thought of 'Bad news.'

He couldn't help it. Bambi's eyes were the exact shade of hers.

Bad news. Bad news known as Ally Dawson. There were perks of being a complete nobody. You could listen to an entire five minutes and forty-six second conversation between Gavin and Trent going completely unnoticed.

 _"Guess what? I heard Dallas was close to uncovering 'the' Ally Dawson," Gavin said. Austin was busy putting his gym clothes back in his duffle bag as the two jocks continued to speak a little too loudly. He was near the back of the room where the lights went out._

 _"Really? Oh man! I wonder if she'll leave him..." Trent scratched the back of his head. Austin inevitably snapped his head up. He usually didn't snoop around like this, but he couldn't help himself._

 _"Man, no guy in this entire school had ever gotten a second glance from her." Gavin smirked when suddenly he lowered his voice. As if the entire school weren't already listening._

 _"I bet you I could get her to give me another chance. Maybe a little bit more," Gavin said smirking. Austin was still trying to process what they had said. What did they mean by 'No guy in this entire school had ever gotten a second glance from her.' Austin wanted to hear what Trent had to say to Gavin's little proposal._

 _"I bet_ I _could get her to give me another chance; another night, if you will," Trent said returning the smirk. So they had a bet on who could get Ally Dawson first. And Austin just wanted to run out and tell her right at the moment. He didn't want to see the girl get played._

 _But then he remembered that she was the one who played._

Austin snapped his head out his thoughts as a tree branch bonked on his window. He groaned and realized he had been holding the cardboard box with Bambi's face on it. It was now reduced to a piece of trash. He whispered sorry to Bambi and continued the puzzle.

But he wasn't even sure which puzzle he was trying to solve anymore.

...

Austin went to school that Wednesday after the Tuesday where he was making his mixtape. Austin held his extra books in both hands while his bag full of studying things in his blue backpack that he slung over both of his broad shoulders.

He made his way through the crowd, the insignificant being that he was. Austin made his way into the dining hall and sat down in the corner that he usually sits in when he does eat lunch in the hall; which is very rarely.

It was afterschool, as the bell just rang. Everyone was probably out and going to some mid-week party. While he was here finishing up his homework, still at school. He pushed his glasses up, since they began to sag down his face.

Austin sat down and began to open his notebook, working on some physic problems for his physics class. He shuffled his pencil over the sheet of paper, the pencil gliding along the lined sheet of paper perfectly. He finished his calculations and continued to read the next lesson in his textbook, feeling content on the rainy day.

He turned his head away to glance out the window. The soft patter of rain on the sidewalk was visibly calming. He watched in awe as rain captured his attention. It fascinated him how the world worked sometimes.

Austin heard some shuffling and then silence. He didn't bother to look up. No one noticed him, so he didn't bother to notice them. He continued to write down the problems that were foreign to him, since the class hadn't studied them yet. Suddenly however, he smelled the familiar smell of strawberry bubblegum and weed.

Austin looked up.

Sure enough, there she was. She was sitting all the way at the other end of the hall in silence. He doubted that he had even noticed him. He returned his gaze to his book, but couldn't help but stare quizzically at her.

She had a sweater on. And a full length one at that. She sat at a table in a dimmed corner alone, holding nothing but her phone in one hand and a book in the other. But not just any book. It was a composition book.

Austin continued to finish his physics because he wasn't the one to snoop. But it was hard to concentrate when music was coming from the other end of the hall. It started off soft and slow at first, but then it filled the whole room with an angelic melody. Austin so desperately wanted to go over there and ask her what song that was, so he could include it on his mixtape. But he didn't. He didn't because she was bad news.

And he was told to stay away from her.

So he did.

Be he'll never stop wondering why she was in the dining hall on a Wednesday afterschool, playing music that filled the entire room, wearing a full length sweater without her entourage there.

Austin tried to ignore the sweet melody piercing the air as he continued to solve for x. He scribbled down the last of algebra when suddenly Ally stood up. He was glad. He wanted to leave, but he knew he couldn't with her sitting just inches away.

Ally whisked past him, taking the music with her. He sighed contently as he was again alone in the dining hall. Austin couldn't help but sneak a glance the way she left.

 _She's bad news, buddy._

...

Austin was just about finished with the entire partner project by himself. He didn't mind. His partner didn't mind. He smiled and showed his partner the thing. Of course it was assigned partners, so he didn't even know the guy. He just nodded and waved his hand at Austin.

Austin didn't mind. He never minded.

He watched as his Advance English teacher walked in. Mr. Bill. He wore a suit coat and a tie and everything, carrying a big briefcase in one hand. His strict features made him what he was; the Advance English teacher. He graded hella hard.

Austin picked up his pen, getting ready to jot down notes. He took down everything the teachers said. If they said it, it was important.

Suddenly, Ally Dawson burst through the doors. Austin gaped.

Ally Dawson was in Advanced English.

What the fuck?

Austin watched as she nonchalantly made her way to the back of the room with all the muscular bozos waiting to worship her every move.

She wore a very skimpy see-through, sheer black top with a leather jacket placed expertly over her petite form. He tried averting his eyes, not wanting to see her also very skimpy black, lace bra. Austin squinted. He swore he saw her ribs through that darn shirt. He turned flush red as she caught him staring at her.

Austin quickly turned around. He realized he had missed the first bit of what Mr. Bill had to say. Austin groaned inwardly. He began jotting down the words that left his teacher's mouth.

Austin's had flew over the page, his wrist in synch with the words coming out of Mr. Bill's mouth.

"So, class. Have one out of your duo hand in the project assignment and take a seat because we'll be having another!" Mr. Bill smiled as the whole class groaned. Austin stood up and modestly handed in his already perfect paper.

Some people considered being partnered up with Austin Moon as a gift. He could really boost all of their grades with one assignment. Austin jotted down the criteria of the project.

It was an essay for two about life-changing events. If they were good, or bad. The challenge was to write about it, picking one side. Then, presenting it with their partner.

"So it's more like a speech?" He asked Mr. Bill after he had patiently waited with his hand up. Mr. Bill thought about it and gave Austin a high-five. He wore a pained expression on his face.

"That's what I meant," Mr Bill said through a pained smile. He hated when Austin corrected him. He was the Advance English teacher, after all.

"Right, so now. Your partners are listed on this paper here," Mr. Bill took a piece of paper out of his brown briefcase and held it up for the class to see. Austin looked at it anxiously, wondering which doofus he would be helping next.

"And I'm going to place it on Austin's desk here." Mr. Bill gingerly placed the sheet down. Austin was mortified.

 _Was this payback for the correction thing?_

Mr. Bill practically ran out of the way as the students swarmed Austin's desk. He didn't even get a chance to look at the paper before it was almost ripped to shreds and back on his desk. Austin finally fixed his glasses as he was shoved around. His hair became shrivelled out of place. Austin groaned as someone elbowed him in the jaw.

Finally, the sheet was crumpled, spit on, stepped on and back on his desk. Austin grumbled as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on the perch of his nose. He looked at the sheet and scanned for his name.

 _Austin Moon - Ally Dawson_

Oh god.

Austin turned around and was face to face with Ally Dawson. She grinned sweetly at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Austin gulped. Mostly because she was effectively cutting off his windpipe.

Ally stared at him with those big brown Bambi eyes of hers. Austin swallowed as she gave him a grin so wide he thought she would rip her face open. She did a once over of him, checking him over with her claws as if she just caught her next meal. Her eyes bore into him with an odd expression that he was sure the only word to describe it was _hungry_.

But it wasn't that kind of hungry. It was the playful kind. The gleam in her eye gave her away as someone who merely wanted to be amused. Austin swallowed again as she pursued her lips together, never dropping her grin.

"Well, sugar. This is going to be fun." She winked at him and ran a hand up from his collar over his shoulder before walking away, swaying her hips as she flaunted. Austin fixed his glasses and collar again before slumping in his desk. Her fingers that ghosted his shoulder made him shudder.

As Mr. Bill turned around he stared at the teacher with a questioning look.

 _Why me?_

* * *

 _end part three_

* * *

 **Okay yes, I know the whole 'project partners' thing is kinda cliche. But I promise it's not going in the direction you might think it is. You might even be a little surprised at what I have planned. :)**

 **Oh and I got that little mixtape idea from the movie** ** _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_** **.** **Along with Austin** **syncing in** ** _Asleep by The Smiths_** **. It's actually a pretty good song to fall asleep to. It's a little sad though, so...**

 **(I'm just re-editing this and coming up with chapter titles is seriously so hard).**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. but this insomnia ain't goin' away

**Hello! I am back!**

 **I did get a review last time telling me to speed things up a little. Well, the first three chapters were updated five days apart. And this one is four days from the last chapter. I'm still deciding if I want this to move even faster. But for now, I'm going to stick with the four days apart thing (not including the day it's updated). I'll let you guys know if the updating thing ever changes.**

 **I don't have much to say, but I'm really glad you guys are liking the story so far. This chapter doesn't really have a purpose. Kind of. The next one may be more important than this one though.**

 **I don't own anything but the plotline. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _but this insomnia ain't goin' away_

* * *

Austin sipped his soda from the solo cup self-consciously. He was at Kira's house with all his book buddies and they were at the corner of a quiet room, playing cards.

Austin placed down his cards face-up and grumbled when one of his friends, Chuck, took all the chips. Which were actually corn chips, since the party-goers were using the real poker chips.

"Hee hee!" Chuck guffawed. He swept his arm across the small coffee table, bringing the plain, multi-grain chips to his front. He took a bite out of one before chewing the whole thing. Austin placed his cards down as they reshuffled, starting a new game.

He realized that he was running out of soda in his red cup. Austin excused himself from the table and this round as he stood up and brushed the crumbs off his jeans. He quickly readjusted his collar before opening the door to the room. Even through the walls in the room they were confined in, he could hear the loud, heavy rock playing through the walls. It bled into his ears as he stepped out of 'Nerd territory.'

Austin shuffled around awkwardly into the kitchen. He was shoved around for a bit before he made it to the liquid refreshment table. He was about to pick up the bottle of soda, seeing as no one was even drinking soda, when someone crashed in behind him. The opened-cap soda flew out of his hand and landed sideways nearby on the floor. Austin groaned as he watched helplessly as the soda poured all over the floor.

He turned around to see who shoved him, and saw that it was Dallas. He looked wasted as fuck. He was swaying on his feet as he held up his cup and a bottle of whiskey, each in one hand, eyes almost closed. Austin decided that he was trying to pour it into his cup, but the lid wasn't even off. And besides that, the hand holding the bottle wasn't even near the hand holding his cup.

Austin quickly slipped away from the kitchen and looked for the other bottle of soda. Out of all the parties he attended in his life, he knew that there was at least two or three more bottles of pop laying around.

He quickly found one where the jocks were sitting in a circle, playing Never Have I Ever. He asked kindly for the soda in which they just laughed at him. One of the jocks hurled the full bottle at him, in which Austin caught without too much trouble.

The people just blinked and then continued with their game, laughing away their troubles as they downed liquor. Austin shuffled his feet across the floor.

Austin was about to head back to the confined room where he was ordered to stay when familiar faces rushed up to him. Austin gave them all a questioning glance.

" _Sorry Aus. We've got tutoring_ ," Sun Hee said in Korean. Austin translated it automatically, after years and years of hearing it. Of course they weren't the ones who needed tutoring. Austin just sighed his approval and let them go. He was alone at the party now, with his empty cup and full soda in hand.

Austin uncapped the soda and carefully poured it into his red cup. He watched amazed as the sparkling, bubbling liquid poured and filled his cup quickly. He was about to re-screw the cap on when someone hustled into the empty kitchen, almost knocking him over. Austin didn't say anything, and neither did she.

She.

Ally Dawson walked past with Dallas on her heels. Austin watched as Dallas has a lustful look in his eyes, not really looking Ally in the eyes but rather...

The couple hustled down the hall recklessly. Austin stared in horror as they slammed the door on the room he was shackled to. Austin stood there dumbfounded.

Now what?

Austin couldn't leave now. He was to drive home a little after eleven. That was his game plan. He needed to let his parents know that he was like any other teenage, going to parties and having fun. Austin surveyed his options for the night.

He came to the conclusion, that it was either play truth or dare with the athletic groupie, or go skinny dipping in Kira Starr's massive pool. He chose the latter, deciding it would be less humiliating on his part.

Austin nervously fiddled with a button on his shirt before walking up behind the group of jocks and cheerleaders all in a circle. It took everyone a few seconds before they realized someone was looming over them.

"Hey Austin!" Cassidy, one of the nicer cheerleaders, slurred. She held a small shot glass in one hand while sitting in the lap of her boyfriend. Austin gave a weak smile. How would he explain to them that he wanted to join their antics?

"Care to join us?" One of the track stars, Jace, laughed. Soon the whole group realized how dumb that question was and all started spluttering and laughing. Austin just waited until their laughter died down before sitting down awkwardly.

"Yes, actually." He grabbed a shot glass from the middle of the circle where it was in stacks. The group stopped laughing immediately, staring at Austin with wide eyes. Austin just shrugged and spoke.

"Let's start."

Everyone stared at each other and shrugged. Cassidy was the last who answered so she got to pick who to ask. Cassidy hummed a little and touched her lip with a finger lightly.

"Austin," she smiled sweetly. Austin perked up, clearly please he was actually included. Everyone in the group laughed at something he didn't get. Was going first not a good thing?

"Truth or dare?" Cassidy started. Austin thought about it, using his logic. Truth would mean they got to ask him personally, and he didn't want that. However, dare would mean he would have to do something crazy these drunkies told him to do.

"Dare," he spoke. The objective was to be the least drunk by the end of the game. If you chickened out of the extreme dare, you'd have to take a shot. And if the person he/she dared actually accomplished it, then he/she who dared must take a shot. Austin gulped as Cassidy scanned the room for something for him to do.

There was a moment of pure silence, and panic for him. He watched as Cassidy's eyes roamed everywhere and then landed on him. She broke into an evil smirk, tiling her head to the side like an innocent child.

"Take your shirt off," she spoke, giggling as the group exploded into laughter again. Austin raised an eyebrow at her. Was this how truth or dare was like? Something as stupid as that? Usually, Austin was modest as it gets, but hey, this was a senior party. Nothing to lose. And he was trying to let loose since his buddies weren't here anyways.

So Austin started unbuttoning his collared shirt as the group fell silent. He worked his way, staring from his very top button and worked his way down. He slipped the plaid shirt off both his shoulder as the group stared in awe. Austin suddenly felt really self-conscious as the girls and guys took him in. The breeze was making his skin form goose bumps.

"Goddamn..." He heard a swimmer, Brooke, say. No, Austin Moon was not a wimp with a body like a stick. He was actually fit. He wouldn't say he had 'abs' or 'pecks' or anything, whilst some girls who were staring at him thought otherwise. Austin spent years and years of lifting books and actually staying in shape by going for daily jogs. He gulped nervously as Brooke winked at him suddenly.

"Would you mind taking your glasses off too?" Brooke asked suddenly. Austin frowned at her. He wasn't completely blind, so he could manage. Austin took his glasses off in one quick motion, putting on his neatly folded shirt.

Out of his somewhat blurry vision, Austin saw Brooke bite her lip slightly. She shifted a little in her cross-legged seat. She scooted a little closer to him, since he was sitting between her and Cassidy. Well, Cassidy's boyfriend...

Cassidy grumbled a took a shot of vodka. He saw her wince as the liquid poured down her throat. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning a little. The liquor must be getting to her.

"Okay, my turn," he cleared his throat as the group nodded. Some of the guys were giving him smirks while the girls were currently turning red. He spotted someone who didn't speak up the entire time. "Trish," he spoke. "Truth or dare?"

Trish de La Rosa was Jace's girlfriend. Everyone feared her. But not in the way they feared Ally Dawson. They feared her because she was loud, explosive and a little mean. But they avoided her jokingly, always laughing and returning to the spunky Latino after she may or may not have offended them. She was a funny kid, and a good kid, at that.

"Dare!" She spoke with a clear voice. She was sitting beside Jace while her boyfriend ogled her. She blushed a little bit before returning her attention to Austin. Austin didn't really expect her to say dare. He didn't know what to do.

"Uhh... I- I dare you t-to..." Austin glanced around the room with his imperfect eyes to find something. He almost smiled when it dawned on him.

"I dare you to jump in the pool," he said. Everyone in the entire school knew how much Trish hated ruining her clothes. Trish gaped at him before standing up reluctantly and grumbling. The group stood up shakily as Trish stomped her way outside. Even though she didn't say anything, Austin could tell she was furious. Maybe a little water will cool her down.

Austin pushed to the front of the crowd as Trish bent her knees and prepared to jump. Just when she looked about ready, Jace came out of nowhere and pushed her into the pool. Austin watched as Trish toppled down sideways into the lit up blue water. She gasped for air and glared at Jace who just laughed.

"That's a shot for you, Baboon!" Trish called as she hauled herself out of the water, smiling a little bit. As the group made their way back inside, sitting in their formed circle again, Austin watched as Trent poured some sparkling liquid into his cup. Austin gulped as he watched the thing fill his cup slowly, almost bubbling over. He took the cup slowly and brought it to his lips. Austin downed it quickly, wincing at the stinging sensation it left in his throat.

Actually, scratch that.

 _Burning_ sensation.

Austin gagged a little bit before placing his cup back down. He liked the feel of it, however. The night continued so. It seemed that everyone ruled out 'truth' as one of their options. Everyone had secrets to hide. 'Dare' was the only thing be said the entire night.

"I'm getting bored of this crap!" Gavin hollered. He was by far the most wasted of the group. Austin scratched the back of his head. His hair had been messed up since he was forced into something by a dare of that kind. Gavin suddenly stood up and cranked the loud music louder.

"How's about we all dance?" He slurred. Everyone cheered and got up, moving their bodies against each other in the spacious living room. Austin felt self-conscious again, scooting off to the side where his shirt and glasses were forgotten. He watched through half-lidded eyes when suddenly a hand hauled him up.

"Live a little Moon!" It was Brooke. Austin was shocked. Everyone called him 'Baboon' since it rhymed with his actual last name. No one had called him 'Moon' in years. Maybe she was more drunk that she put out to be.

Brooke pulled him onto the dance floor and then she started moving. She shook her hips and stuck her tongue out at him. Austin watched as she moved, her hips shaking, her breast bouncing the life out of her tight shirt. He gulped when she pulled him closer to her, pressing her body against his bare one.

Austin didn't know what to do at first. He was in the danger zone in his mind. But as Brooke started swaying her hips on him, Austin felt like an actual teenager, doing actual teenager things. He started dancing to the beat, just a little. Just swaying on his feet a little bit.

The night went on with a lot of dancing and drinking. And then more dancing and then drinking. Austin was sitting on the couch, feeling dizzy and out of state. It was like he was there, but not there at the same time.

Austin watched as the people began to blur around, merging into a swab of moving colour. He didn't even remember where he had left his glasses, thinking that was the problem. Austin suddenly felt too tired to think anymore.

He slumped down on the couch, his head back against the soft cushions of the seat, hair falling into his face.

* * *

 _end part four_

* * *

 **I wonder if things like these actually happen in wild parties. Haha. This chapter seems a little vague, but don't worry. Everything will explain itself in time. :) It does seem pretty short too. Hm. Whoops.**

 **Oh yes. Just because Austin had a little fun doesn't mean it changes his personality. It was a one time thing... :)**

 **And if you guys didn't get the updating thing I said earlier, don't worry about it. It was a little confusing to figure out myself. But I can tell you that I'm planning my next update on Tuesday. So the wait begins...**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. it's hard not to forget

**Helloooo people of fanfiction! I come in peace offer a new chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT! I think I'm gonna** **reschedule** **this updating thing, 'cause I kinda don't wanna be burdened with it for months, oops. Okay, how about every three days - not including the day it was updated? So, the next update will be on Friday. I hope you guys read this and tell me if this would work better?**

 **Anyway, this chapter starts with some revelations and whatnot. I think the next chapter might be one of my favourite ones. :) I'm excited for you guys to read everything, to be honest.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything except Mr. Bill the Advanced English teacher. :)**

* * *

 _it's hard not to forget_

* * *

Austin jerked awake, startled by a sudden noise. He squinted in the dim lights. Everyone was crashed out before him, probably all in a hangover. Austin groaned as he head throbbed, bringing back pieces of the night before to him.

He glanced around the room. All the passed out people looked dead. He wondered if this was what it would be like to wake up one day into the apocalypse. Austin shook his head from side to side, groaning a little.

He heard a thump, and then sounds as if someone were picking up keys. He sat up suddenly, realizing he was pressed flat-faced against the floor. Austin rubbed his head, feeling his messy hair. He sat up straighter as he found out what caused the noise.

Or rather, _who_ caused it.

Ally Dawson was packing her stuff as she quietly stepped over the brain-dead people. Her edgy, punk rock clothes swished against her small body as she walked over Trent. Austin concluded that she couldn't see him.

"Where are you going?" Austin said suddenly. He still felt bold from the night before. Better use it up before it disappeared. Ally stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes. She glanced around the room before stopping her eyes on him. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor where he woke up, still trying to locate his clothes. He squinted at her when he realized she was looking at him.

"Leaving," she simply spoke. Austin frowned at her. Her makeup was ruined and so was her shirt. She looked messy and wild, unlike how clean and sharp she always put up. She looked like she had been left in the lion's den over night.

"What about your boyfriend? Is Dallas going with you?" Ally snorted when the word 'boyfriend' came out of his mouth. She chuckled and turned to face him, smiling. Though, it was a smile that held something. Something he never saw in her eyes. Her smiles were always sweet like tart. But this, this was something else.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said. "I don't date." Ally turned around to leave again but he spoke up.

"What do you mean you 'don't date'? You guys have been kissing all the time and I'm pretty sure you guys just fucked yesterday night," Austin said matter-of-factly in an agitated tone. Okay, maybe he overheard some moans coming through the walls from that room. He hated when something puzzled him. He liked the feeling of figuring things out and knowing all the answers and formulas.

"I just don't. We just fuck and never see each other again," she replied with just as much fire. Austin watched as she packed the last of her things in her tiny purse and wrapped her coat around her body. She gave him one last glance and left. Austin sat there dumbfounded and scratched his head. She was just a puzzle he couldn't solve.

Austin quickly found his shirt in the mess of things. Apparently, Brooke was clutching it in her sleep. Austin wasn't sure if that was normal or not. He picked us his glasses and put them back on the perch of his nose, testing its dirtiness.

Austin quickly found his jacket back in the room where he and his friends were confined in. He found Dallas, shirtless sprawled right in the middle of the room. Austin grumbled as he found his jacket in the corner of the room. He had a feeling that it wasn't there before. Austin was about to leave when Dallas shifted in his slumber, rolling over to reveal his bare chest. Austin frowned as he saw red marks all over his body, wondering if that was ever there before. He came to the conclusion that a certain brunette put them there.

Austin quickly zipped his jacket up and left Kira's mansion, finding his car right where he parked it the night before. His head throbbed, but he was sure he could drive since he wasn't actually drunk. Maybe just a little hungover.

Just a little.

Austin decided on driving over to Dez's for a bit. He knew Dez and his family would always welcome him with open arms. Believe it or not, Austin used to be the popular one of the two. He would always be over, trying to teach Dez to be 'cool.' Look where that went.

Austin turned the radio on as some old humanist song came on the radio. He hummed along, not really knowing the lyrics but feeling the groove. He pulled up to Dez's curb in no time, parallel parking his car up Dez's drive.

He hit the lock on his car and then pushed his keys in his pockets. He ruffled his messy hair. Dez kept a few extra things of his at his place for times like these. Austin never had to go there before, but hey, change was good once in a while.

Austin knocked on the door and cursed when he realized it was only about six in the morning on a Saturday. He was about to give up and get back into his car when Dez opened the door.

"Woah. What happened to you?" He asked, holding a fork in one hand. Austin grinned at him, feeling like he finally has something interesting to tell Dez. Dez just stepped aside for Austin making a 'come in' motion with his forked hand. Austin stepped inside and the two bestfriends walled to the kitchen silently.

"Parents?" Austin asked. Dez walked over to the stove where he was making pancakes. He watched it sizzle before answering. Austin sat on a stool where the counter top was.

"Work. They had to go early today." Austin nodded, knowing the feeling. His parents own a mattress company. Being the head of anything meant hard work. All the time. Austin watched as Dez flipped a pancake.

"Want some?" Austin nodded vigorously, almost igniting his headache again. He groaned as it started to throb again. Dez looked at him and then filled an empty plate with a stack of pancakes. He got out the syrup and butter and placed it on the table. Austin waited for Dez to sit down before taking a huge bite of his already decorated pancakes.

"So... what's new?" Dez stretched out sarcastically, motioning to his appearance. Austin swallowed a big lump of pancakes before answering.

"I went to Kira's party yesterday," he said. Dez nodded. Austin knew that Dez had things to do yesterday, so he couldn't come. Though, even if he did, he wouldn't have hung out with Austin in particular.

"And...?" Dez made a 'go on' gesture. Austin sighed.

"I played truth or dare with the athletic peoples," Austin shrugged, his voice rising at the end of the sentence like a question. Dez looked at Austin with a smile.

"My boy's growing up!" He pretended to tear up, looking touched. Dez draped an arm over Austin's shoulder. Austin just shoved Dez's hand away. Secretly, he felt pleased that he actually did do what normal teens do these days.

The bestfriends continued to eat their pancakes in comfortable silence. Austin swallowed another thoughtfully-chewed mouth of pancakes before something bugged him. He remembered a specific conversation he had with someone, right before leaving Kira's big house.

"Dez?" Austin asked. Dez looked up. Austin swallowed nervously before continuing.

"I ran into Ally Dawson on the way out," he started. "She slept with Dallas; I know that. But when I asked her about it and called Dallas her boyfriend, she just laughed. What's up with that?" Austin watched as Dez's face remained stormy until he finished the sentence. Dez put his fork down and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"You see... I don't know how to start this but... Okay, let me see..." Dez went on and on, dragging his answer out. Austin wasn't sure if he was just being sarcastic. or he was actually thinking.

"Well?"

"Ally, she... well. She's a one night stand kind of girl," Dez started. "Guys get attracted to her. They go to some party and fuck. The next morning the poor guy wakes up and she's gone." Dez finished. It was vague, but at least it was something.

"Why?" Austin asked immediately. Dez furrowed his eyebrow.

"I don't know. But apparently, no guy has ever slept with her twice. I hear they beg her and try to persuade her. But no. Nobody's ever gotten a second glance from her," Dez elaborated. "They all want to be the first to be seen getting to Ally Dawson."

Austin frowned. The words haunted him as he said goodbye to Dez. As he got in his car and started the engine. As he drove all the way back to his place. As he pondered in the shower and changed into a simple white t-shirt and sweat pants. As he was sitting on his bed, trying to figure out the one puzzle that he couldn't solve. There was no equation for mysterious girls.

Heck, there was no equations for regular girls.

Austin sighed in defeat. He pulled out his laptop and just wasted time by doing absolutely nothing.

...

Monday.

Austin stumbled through the halls. Some of the people he hung out at the party on Friday were giving him nods and pats on the back as he walked by. Austin tried to sink away from them, hoping that this was a one-time thing. He liked being a nobody, it was the only way he knew how to live.

Austin made his way into Advanced English. He claimed his seat right at the front, being the first of the earlys again. Well, usually, he was the only early. Austin tapped his foot on the ground, checking his watch, waiting for class to start.

He wasn't particularly fond of the task that lay at hand. Working with Ally Dawson frightened him more than anything. She would probably brainwash him into one of her weed-inhaling minions. He thought of a way for him to do all of the work and she could just take credit claim, like all his other partners.

But, as Austin thought harder, he realized she must be quite good at English to even be placed in Advanced English in the first place. Austin let the thoughts leave his brain as the normals and lates came in at the same time.

So they were all lates.

Austin sat up as Mr. Bill walked in. He wore a different suit today, but the briefcase was still the same. It was always the same.

"Settle down, students. Bell's gone. It's class time."

Mr. Bill took the attendance. As some kid always said 'present' instead of 'here,' Austin let his mind wander again. He knew that Ally was staring at the back of his head again. She always was. It scared him a little just how much attention she was giving him.

Why, oh why, did he have to run into her that day at the library.

"So. This period will be spent brainstorming and talking about your speech on life-changing events. You could write about someone as an example if you wish, but I recommend you keep it anonymous." The class scattered within seconds, going to their partners and whatnot.

Austin turned around nervously, taking in a deep breath. Just as he thought, Ally was just sitting there with her feet kicked up and her phone in hand. Austin collected his things and slowly walked over to her, taking slow steps. He stopped and took a seat on the desk she was putting her combat-boot-covered feet on.

"U-uh h-hi," he mumbled. Ally raised her eyebrows at him. It was if she was looking at shit she just stepped on rather than an actual human being aka him.

"Hi," she said cautiously, returning her attention to her mobile device. Austin was just testing the waters. Knowing what he knew now about Ally, he was sure to stay as far away as possible from her at all times.

"S-so the speech. I was thinking -"

"Save the thinking. How about we just write what comes to mind and finish this stupid thing," she spoke harshly. Austin frowned, wondering what ticked her off already. He clearly disagreed to 'save the thinking.' He always thinks.

"Um. Okay. What side are you on? Life-changing events. Good or bad?" Austin had his notebook open on a fresh page with his pen in hand. He wrote the date in the corner and titled the page. Force of habit. He watched as Ally shifted her eyes from her phone to him.

Austin gulped as she licked her lips slightly as her gaze drifted to him. She was wearing something less racy today. A black tank top that hugged her body so much it was practically skin. Her black skinny jeans grabbed her legs, showing off all her curves. She was dressed in black, right down to her combat boots. And to top it all off, she had a black leather jacket on in the Miami heat.

And we all know how well black and Miami go together!

"Bad," she finally spoke. "Life-changing events are bad. They should never ever _ever_ occur. Life was great the way it was." Austin realized she had just said something from a personal perspective. She must have realized it too because she covered her mouth instantly, but then covered it up by coughing into her hand.

"Okay, but what if the event changed your life for good?" Austin barely got the words out before he was snapped at.

"That only happens in fairytales, buddy," she spat. Austin sighed. They were getting nowhere.

He purposely _hmmph_ 'd to show Ally that he was stumped. Ally seemed to take that the wrong way as she laughed at him. It was humourless though.

"Cat got your tongue, book boy?" She laughed again, throwing her head back, her hair flying along with it. Austin watched as she returned back to her tame composure. Or tame for a person of her ranking.

Austin stuck his tongue out at her. He usually wasn't this feisty but Ally was making him so frustrated.

"How about I come over and we can work on it at your place or something?" Austin watched as Ally's body went rigid. She shook her head quickly, a little too quickly. She spoke in a desperate tone.

"Um. No. I- You-you can't come over," she spoke quickly, scratching the back of her head. Austin read body language like he read books. She was hiding something. He narrowed his eyes, trying to read between the lines. But she must have realized what he was doing because she dropped her hand and returned her attention to her phone, a bored expression plastered on her layered face.

"How about you come over to my place then?" He asked, hoping that she would agree to his terms. She relaxed even more instantly, and placed that dull, bored expression on her face again.

Austin was scared she wasn't going to comply but then her face contorted into something. Austin watched as her lips turned upwards just slightly. If one hadn't been studying Ally Dawson for the past while, one might think that was nothing more than a twitch. But no. Her mouth curved upwards just a bit at that second, indicating a small smile.

"Alright."

* * *

 _end part five_

* * *

 **Look at that, Austin Moon inviting a friend over!**

 **I think the thing I'm most proud of about this chapter was "Heck, there were no equations for regular girls." I don't know how I came up with that but I like it. Haha. There's also this really - inspired by a real life event - line in the next chapter that I really love too. I don't know what I'm talking about lines...**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Remember, the next update will be on Friday - four days apart.**


	6. it pulled me in

**Happy Friday! I hope you all are having a good one! :)**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers who have stuck through this weird updating schedule and for giving me an opinion on the story! All your kind reviews always make me smile! You guys rock!**

 **Hehehehe, I'm super excited for this chapter. One of my favourite ones; if I didn't already mention it in the last chapter! I got feels like two times re-editing this chapter. :) I hope you all get feels too because that's what this chapter is about. :)**

 **I don't own anything but the plot line! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _it pulled me in_

* * *

Austin was waiting in his house, dreading his desired time that he had wished for Ally to come.

It was a lovely Saturday. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the breeze gave off a nice movie effect. Austin was sitting in his kitchen with his notebook and binder all ready and prepared. He sighed when another minute passed, indicating that Ally Dawson was indeed fifteen minutes late.

He wondered what was so much more important than getting homework done on a Saturday.

Oh.

Austin grumbled as he accidentally held his pen too hard. He tended to do that when he was thinking about things. The blue pen exploded and ink ran down the sides of his fist and down onto his clothes and the table. He dropped the emptying pen on the table in disbelief.

"Aw crap!"

Austin went to go get some paper towels to wipe up the mess. He realized that they had run out of paper towels. Just his luck. Austin tried finding something to clean up the mess. He walked around the kitchen, looking for a dishtowel or something.

Austin's clothes where stained. His sweatpants and simple Beatles t-shirt had blue ink splattered all over them. His hand had also been stained a sickly shade of dark blue, making it look like he had just dunked his hand into a bucket of paint. Austin sighed in disbelief, not sure why his kitchen hadn't got a damn towel.

 _Ding-dong!_

Austin was about to turn the tap on when he heard the doorbell go. He couldn't exactly leave someone who was late to wait, and he couldn't exactly not wash his hand either. Austin sighed, pushing the tap so the water shut off. He walked over to the front door, hoping Ally didn't mind he looked like he just got lucky with a Smurf.

Austin opened the door, not wanting to look her in the eye. He looked at his socked-feet instead. He wiggled his toes a little as she spoke up.

"Feeling a little _blue_? Ally giggled a little at her own joke. Austin looked up. She wore ripped skinny jeans that was nicely complimented with a navy blue tank top. She had a leather vest on which made her look like some old-fashioned biker. She was also wearing converse that were laced tightly.

"My pen exploded," he mumbled softly. Ally nodded and whisked past him into his little house. "Oh, _please_ come in," he sighed dramatically, though to himself. He closed the door softly and followed Ally into his kitchen where he set the notes for the project up. Austin gasped as he realized his pen had got to his fresh, lined paper as well, inking the corner of the pages. He quickly ripped them out of his binder in one swift motion and tossed them into his trashcan.

He clenched his teeth and sucked the air in harshly. Ally was looking at him with a stony expression in which he just said, "Sorry," and began to clean up the mess. He motioned for her to sit down on one of the chairs as he finally began to wash his hand and wipe the table with an old rag he found lying around.

The room was awfully silent as he faced away from the most dangerous girl in school, cleaning up an exploded pen. He rubbed the surface of the kitchen countertop, making sure it was sparkling before he washed the rag in warm water. He was aware that Ally was watching him the entire time. She didn't say anything however, which made him nervous. He had an itch that told him she wasn't just watching him, but studying him.

Austin finally rolled the rag up, twisting it in his large hands to squeeze the water out. He finished and placed the rag on his stove top. Austin walked back over to the counter and took a seat across from Ally. It was okay. They had the counter between them.

Ally was still staring at him with her big doe eyes. She looked at him with no emotion at all, as if she were looking right through him. But no, her eyes were focused on him. Austin swallowed nervously when suddenly she leaned over the counter, showing off her cleavage. But apparently, that wasn't what she had in mind.

"You missed a spot," she spoke. She reached across the counter to gently dab a tissue onto his face. He stood still as she wiped away the blue ink from his face. Austin shivered as she pulled away and tossed the tissue into the trash. It left him feeling odd that someone so edgy could be so gentle and soft.

Austin cleared his throat and mumbled a thanks. He watched as Ally suddenly scooted her chair closer to his, so they were on the same side of the island. He gulped but relaxed as she leaned over to read his neat notes.

"So, you've started without me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Austin nodded. Finally, something they could talk about without him getting tongue tied.

"Yeah," he said. Usually, he was the one bound to do all the work anyways. Austin frowned as Ally was still reading his work and didn't say anything. "Sorry. It's just, usually I do all the work..."

"It's alright," she waved a hand at him and smiled sweetly. Austin nodded. He watched as Ally suddenly took a pen from his pencil case. She swept her arm across the pages of notes and wrote something down. He read over her shoulder as she wrote.

 _-Scars you for life_

Austin stared with wide eyes as she wrote down more hateful things about life-changing events. He sat in his seat, however, waiting for her to finish. Austin was polite, no matter what.

"Tell me why you hate this so much," he said. Ally turned to look at him. She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a stare that was bound to make any kid pee their pants.

"Didn't I already?" She motioned to the bout of points she just wrote down. Austin shook his head, unknowingly.

"No!" He snapped. "I mean why do _you_ hate it. Personally." He said. Ally just sighed and turned away from him, waving her hand. She gritted her teeth. Austin could tell because her jaw flexed.

"I-I... It's just easier to write about, okay?" She whipped her head around to snap at him. Austin stared at her with wide eyes. He probably looked like a deer that was caught in headlights, afraid and startled. Ally still bore that wild look on her, but she took in a breath and relaxed.

"Okay."

...

Half an hour later, they had absolutely nothing other than what Ally had written down. Austin whipped a blue hand through his hair before settling back down on his notes. Ally had gone to the living room to 'take a break,' also known as giving up. Austin tried to started the speech with the simple greets and everything, but he just couldn't concentrate.

Austin heard a rumble coming from his stomach. He rubbed a hand over his abdomen and walked around the counter to the fridge. He poked his head inside the cooler, finding nothing appetizing but a pumpkin pie. Austin licked his lips appreciatively.

He was about to fork the whole thing into his mouth with one big bite until he remembered that he had company. Austin debated whether or not to be a bad person and eat the whole thing right there, but he sighed.

Alas, Austin Moon was not a bad person.

Pie in hand, Austin popped his head around the corner of the doorway, spotting Ally with her feet kicked up on one side of his couch. She was laying on the other. Her eyes were glued to her phone screen as she lazily acknowledged his existence. Austin cleared his throat as he took the fork from where it was clamped in his mouth.

"Want some pie?"

Ally perked up and smiled at him politely. It looked like a genuine smile, like she was letting her guard down for once. Or maybe she was just hungry.

"Sure! What kind is that?" Ally shifted her eyes to his hand as she was beside him in an instant. Austin smiled as she seemed interested in a pie. Though, he was also confused as why a pie held her attention rather than their speech.

"Pumpkin," he said. Ally sat down on the other side of the counter. Austin got out two plates and split the pie, asking her if she wanted the bigger piece or the smaller since he split them unevenly.

"I'll have the smaller piece," she said. Austin frowned at her. It wasn't the fact that she was being polite. He knew that she just didn't want to eat a lot.

"And I'm giving you the bigger piece since you look like you need it," he gestured to her skinny frame in which she huffed. He was glad he didn't offend her since he knew girls got sensitive over their weights and things. Austin slid the piece of pie over to Ally who just mumbled her thanks.

They ate in silence for a bit before Austin cleared his throat. He got a piece of pie stuck in his esophagus. Austin then remembered that he had whipped cream in his fridge. Austin got up and walked over to his sleek, silver fridge. He pulled on the handle for the fridge and rummaged through his refrigerated items. Austin perked up when he found his can of whipped cream.

Austin returned to his seat in silence, Ally's eyes on him. He shook the tiny container as it said so. Austin popped the cap off and pushed the tiny nozzle with his finger, positioning it on top of his half-finished pumpkin pie excitedly.

Nothing came out.

Austin frowned. He recapped the bottle and shook it again, adding more force. Austin was aware that Ally was watching him. Maybe when he got the cream to come out, he would offer her some. Mostly because he didn't want to offer it to her, and then having none left.

Austin uncapped the bottle and then pushed the nozzle using his index finger, lining up the entrance again. Still, the cream refused to come out. Austin huffed and raised the can to his face, looking through the tiny hole where the whip cream was supposed to make its appearance. He pushed down on the nozzle.

Suddenly, a burst of whip cream came out, splattering all over his face. Austin made a disgruntled noise, almost flailing off his chair. Austin was sure his face would be bright red if it weren't for the layer of white over it.

Ally was laughing.

"O-oh my god, Austin!" She giggled. Austin had never heard her laugh before. Usually, it was a fake laugh that she gave to one of her entourage groupies. But this was different. It sounded light, happy, almost angelic. It filled the emptiness of his kitchen.

Austin stuck his tongue out at her. He used his hearing to figure out where she was, since his eyes were covered in dairy whip. Ally only laughed harder. He imagined the little brunette doubling over and clutching her stomach, laughing her heart out. He felt like grinning. Her laugh was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

Austin wiped the mess from his eyes, spotting Ally with her head back and eyes closed, laughing. He smirked. Slowly, without making a noise, he tiptoed over to her while her voice was the only thing that filled the empty spaces. Austin got closer to her, and as she sat upright and opened her eyes, he pressed the nozzle.

The white dairy sprayed all over her. She shrieked, almost falling off her chair as she stood up, trying to get away from him. He pressed on the nozzle until the whip cream had run out. They were left standing, looking at each other with emotionless faces.

Or whip-creamed faces.

Ally was the first to crack a grin.

And then he doubled over and laughed out loud as she did as well. It felt good to laugh. Good to laugh with someone who was considered the most dangerous person in the entire school. Good to laugh with someone who he had never heard laugh before. It was like, an accomplishment moment.

"First the pen, and then the whip cream! I never knew Austin Moon could be so disgustingly messy!" Ally laughed. Austin shrugged as he threw the empty can away, handing Ally the old, blue-stained rag. He waited for her to dry up. She tossed the towel to him and he rubbed the cream from his glasses, eyes and hair. He shook his hair out, frowning as it became sticky.

Once again, he was aware of Ally's eyes on him. When he turned to face her, she quickly looked away. Austin frowned. Usually, his kitchen was the best environment to work. For school reasons, he meant. Austin shifted his feet uncertainly as he spoke the words out quickly, before he regretted them.

"Wanna get outta here? Like, we could go to..."

"Sure."

* * *

 _end part six_

* * *

 **Taaaa daaaa! The 'get lucky with a Smurf' was inspired by a real life experience. :p**

 **Looks like Austin and Ally are getting** **acquainted** **real nicely! :) The fun (and drama, oops) is just getting started! I'm super excited yayayayayayayayyyyy.**

 **Okay, anyway, have a lovely Friday (or whatever day you read this)! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. just like a magnetic field

**Moonday!**

 **I actually really like this chapter. Not gonna give away too much, but it's pretty important. And I really love how I wrote Austin in this one, yaaas. And this is sort of a continuation of the last chapter. Maybe? Hmm...**

 **So Chapter 7; this marks the halfway point of the story. This can only go one way after this aka dow - I MEAN UP. Or did I really mean down? :o I like talking to myself in these A/Ns. Makes me seem like I have friends, oops.**

 **Enjoy! Plot line is mine, nothing else.**

* * *

 _just like a magnetic field_

* * *

Austin sat across from Ally Dawson at an old-fashioned restaurant known as Queens.

She was slurping a strawberry and banana milkshake. Austin remembered her order. It was specific, and she said it fast, as if she had her order memorized.

 _"A fresh strawberries and frozen banana smoothie with extra cream if you can."_

Austin twirled his chewed up straw around his chocolate shake. He watched the bubbles disappear like a little child until Ally grabbed his other free hand. He was startled at first, but then relaxed when she only wanted to get his attention.

"Let's work on the assignment," she said. Austin nodded, pushing his drink off to the side so he could unpack his books. They had gotten some work done after cleaning up whip cream. Ally, surprisingly, had some really great ideas. No wonder she was in Advanced English.

Austin placed his binder and notebook on the table, then reached into his backpack for his pencil case. He slipped it onto the table and slid it over to Ally. She gently dispatched a blue pen from his case. They were more at ease now, after that I-won't-tell-anyone-if-you-won't moment.

Austin watched as she began to move her wrist over the page. He heard from Dez that Ally never completed anything. However, Dez's comment contradicted with what was happening right now. Ally Dawson was actually working on their shared project.

He must be some miracle worker or some shit.

"Uh, Austin..." Ally asked. Austin snapped his head out of his daze. He looked at her awaiting. Her attention was on a sheet of crumpled paper that he recognized was from the inside of his pencil case. Austin snatched it away immediately, feeling flustered.

He quickly stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans, looking down. He heard Ally shift in her seat.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, genuinely confused. Austin frowned and looked up at her.

"Because..." He mumbled. He was still feeling a little embarrassed that she saw _that_. Austin heard Ally shift again. He looked up again and saw her with a distant look in her eyes. When she focused back on him, she smiled.

"It sounded brilliant," she spoke, eyes shining. For once, her voice didn't sound fake. It looked like she was actually enthralled by it. Austin looked at her with utter confusion. He knew that she saw it, but he didn't think she would get it that way. He cocked his head a little, raising an eyebrow; questioning her.

"The lyrics were so meaningful, the chords sounded all in sync. You've got a real talent," she said again. Austin felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Even though he was towering over her in height, he always felt like he was smaller than her, no matter what.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Ally suddenly leaned across the table and tipped his chin up with a long-nailed finger. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous again. But she let go of his chin and sat back down, smiling. Austin smiled back, relief flooding over him.

"Do you like writing music?" She asked. Austin answered that without question. He nodded his head as he grabbed his milkshake. He took a sip before answering.

"Yeah. I just write when I'm bored," he said. Ally nodded she leaned over the table again with one arm supporting her chin. She narrowed her eyes suddenly, but they were full of mischief.

"Wanna know a secret?" Austin nodded, mostly because he was scared what would happen if he said 'no.' Ally lowered her eyes and then looked around as if anyone were listening to them. She suddenly smirked and leaned across the table again. Her mouth was right near his ear. As she spoke, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I like to write songs too," she whispered softly. Austin was startled by her sudden openness. He smiled as she returned to her seat, brushing off non-existent dirt from her biker jacket. Suddenly, however, she didn't look like a biker anymore.

"Really? What do you like to write about?" He was getting excited now. He'd never talked to anyone who knew as much about music as himself before. Austin shifted in his seat suddenly, as he realized he let his guard down.

"I don't know. I just write whatever comes to mind. But usually, I like writing love songs. They're really cool. Just gettin' the feels out." She said. Austin nodded. He was relaxed now, finally feeling he could just let some things out.

Maybe that was what she was doing in the cafeteria on a Wednesday after school? Writing songs.

"That's nice," he said simply. Ally smiled at him again before returning her attention to her milkshake. She finished the cup with one big gulp from her straw, licking her lips appreciatively. Austin caught himself staring at her and quickly looked away before she noticed too.

Austin reached across the table, taking their page of notes. He had already agreed to do the cons side of things with Ally. He read her surprisingly neat handwriting. It was all points about how bad and how much it could mentally and emotionally affect someone. Austin looked up as Ally stood up suddenly. She grabbed her purse.

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke," she told him. Austin cringed but nodded. She whisked past him and left the restaurant. The little bell at the top of the door jingled. He had to physically turn his head away from the door. He caught glimpses of the black and white cliché checkered floors on the way back.

Austin took all of their notes and examples and tried to start the essay. It was hard. He had no idea how to start it off. He knew that when writing a speech, one must be passionate about the topic. And yet, he wasn't.

Austin frowned as his hook wasn't good enough. He crumpled the paper and put it in his pencil case. He kept his trash there. He took a fresh sheet of lined paper and began to write again, coming from a different perspective. Still he couldn't get it right.

Ally was suddenly sliding back into the seat across from him. Austin smiled as she waved at him. He felt like they were getting more and more acquainted by the moment. But he was still wary of her.

Austin continued his sloppy speech. He just couldn't do it since he never had a bad experience so bad that he never wanted change ever again. Change was great for him. It was experiencing new things and finding something you love was what made it so special.

"Ally," he asked suddenly. Ally looked at him. She was busy on her phone again, probably texting her current love affair. He gulped and continued. "Tell me why you hate change so much. It's just for the essay I promise."

Ally remained stony as she placed her phone down. Austin gulped nervously, as she placed her silver-jewelled hands on the table, clasping them together. Her lips formed a hard line as she finally raised her eyes to meet his. Time seemed to stop. Austin never really noticed how her eyes were almost the shade of his. He'd always referred to them 'doe eyes.'

"Change," she started, swallowing hard. "It's just bad." Austin sighed in frustration as she barely gave him anything to work with. He pushed the blank sheet of paper over to her and passed her the pen.

"Why don't you write about it, since it's more your experience than mine." He told her, cringing when the harsh words left his mouth. Austin was used to doing all the work. Handing the wheel over was making him nervous. He tried hard not to give in.

Ally stayed silent for a bit. She looked at the page, then the pen, then at him. She suddenly lowered her head and sighed. And it was such a sad sigh, Austin felt guilty all over again. He nervously glanced around, feeling a sweat breaking out.

It was all silent again. And awkward.

"Why don't you, uh..." He started off, realizing he had no idea what he was going to say. Ally just looked at him. Austin swallowed down his words, ending with a _nevermind_.

"No, tell me," she said, eyes blazing with a certain fire. Austin gulped. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh... wh-why don't you... date?" He asked. It was on his mind ever since the party. Which was technically a week ago. But he had been up all night, making mental notes and things, trying to figure out the only thing he couldn't. Austin figured since he was already making a fool of himself, he should just it out now.

"Date?" Ally asked. Austin nodded, almost rolling his eyes.

 _Yeah, what else?_

Ally stayed silent again. Austin slumped down in his seat. He wasn't getting an answer. He should've known that. What surprised him was when Ally actually did speak up.

"I-I... I just don't..." Her voice dropped into nothing more than a whisper. "I just don't want to get hurt."

Austin swore he saw Ally in a different light. Ally looked like a totally different person. Her features seemed to soften, along with her voice. She looked more, innocent, vulnerable, and soft. Just soft. Like something that needed to be protected.

"No one's gonna hurt you," he said quietly.

 _Especially not me._

He realized their hands were pretty close on the table top. They were just inches apart. He wondered what it would be like to...

Oh god.

Too late.

His mind said no, but his heart said yes. Austin was suddenly very aware that he was loosely holding onto Ally Dawson's hand with one of his. Just a little brush on the tip of her fingers with his thumb in a slow motion. And then, he whisked it away.

It felt like electric.

Ally was still looking down. He cleared his throat, feeling flustered. "Love is just a scary thing," he said.

Suddenly, she straightened up again, fixing her jacket. "I don't believe in love. Just avoid love at all costs. That's my motto." She looked hard, rough and edgy again. Just as she always did. But Austin couldn't see it anymore. The image of her looking like a kicked puppy was burning into his mind, making him wonder what she would've been.

Or what she really is.

Austin watched as Ally took the pen in her hand and began to write the essay. She worked furiously, as if something came over her. It was if she was writing for her life.

Austin sat there uncomfortably. He watched all write until half the page was filled with neat, blue ink, written in nice letters. Ally suddenly handed him the piece of paper- shoving it, actually.

"There," she mumbled. Austin took it and then read it.

Woah.

It started off with a catchy hook and then opened up into an example about how a tragedy could scar one for life. He nodded, looking at Ally with a smile.

"This is brilliant!" He exclaimed. Ally just blushed and looked away.

Wait, _blushed_?

Ally Dawson just fucking blushed.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. Ally suddenly stood up and slid in the booth next to him. His breathing hitched, but he contained himself. Ally leaned over him and pointed to part of the paragraph she just wrote.

"Do you think I should fix this?" She asked. Austin nodded, not really paying attention. Not when Ally was sitting so close. She smelled like smoke and cigarettes and milkshakes, all mixed with her own scent.

"Uh, no it's good," he finally said, after reading it. Ally just looked at him with a glint in her eyes. She bit her lip playfully and returned her attention to the speech. Austin felt her shift closer. Their legs were touching each other's. Her body was pressed up against his right side, looking over his shoulder at the speech.

"Austin! Hey!" Ally suddenly said. He realized he was yet again, not paying attention. He gazed at her before realizing what was happening. She laughed at him. The smile reached her eyes. Was she doing that on purpose? Was she trying to do this to him on purpose?

"Uh yeah?" Ally just giggled, that's right _giggled_ , at him. She took the pen, which was in his hand and began to write. He felt awkward. Was this how guys usually felt around girls?

Ally began to start on the second paragraph while he sat dumbfounded, staring at her.

She was a mysterious-no-good-one-night-stand-smokes-cigarettes-racy-strawberry-and-banana-milkshake-loving-music-writing-non-lover who was sitting right next to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see her in her old light. She was different.

She was Ally Dawson.

And he was Austin Moon.

 _She's bad news, buddy._

* * *

 _end part seven_

* * *

 **I wanted this chapter to be a little deep, but apparently it's not. Touche.**

 **Okay, okay, okay! I'm really excited because I just read over the next chapter. ASDFGHJKL. Okay. Thanks for all the reviews and love and support so far! I'm super duper happy you guys are loving the story! To be honest, this is my favourite thing I've ever written so far.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you're having a good Moonday! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. my mind says no

**Hiiii! Happy Birthday to anyone's whose birthday is today! ... :)**

 **Super duper duper duper DUPER excited for this chapter! I thought it was actually pretty short before I proofread and edited, but after I did, it turns out this is the longest chapter so far. You're all in luck! :)**

 **I really hope I made sense in some parts (not saying which). I needed a valid** **argument** **for the situation, so yeah.**

 **I don't own anything but everyone's favourite English teacher! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _my mind says no_

* * *

Austin pushed on the doors of the front entrance of the school. A new week was abloom. He hustled past the students, his two-week fame dying out. He was a nobody again. He loved it. Austin walked into his first class, Physics, after grabbing the needed materials from his locker.

He plopped his books down on the desk and walked around to sit in the seat. He tapped his fingers on the desk, unaware he was really drumming a beat. He tended to do that. Being as musically talented as he was. Austin watched the clock tick, the tiny hand moving down, down, down, down, up, up, up...

Suddenly, Ally Dawson walked through the door. Austin almost dropped his books on the floor. Was it time for the lates already? He watched as she walked over to him in, her black heels clicking against the floor.

"Hi, Austin!" She said, cheerfully. Austin gulped and gave her a smile. She walked away to the back of the class and plopped her stuff down. He had a hunch that she wasn't staring at her phone, but at an awfully familiar base of someone's neck.

Bad news, bad news, bad news...

Austin sighed. He chatted with Dez on Sunday. He told him what happened between him and Ally on Saturday, and Dez almost screamed at him.

 _"Buddy! Do you know how much trouble you're getting into?" Dez paced the room as Austin sat on a stool in front of him. He had come over to tell Dez about his confusing Saturday the day after. He watched as Dez suddenly stopped and walked over to him._

 _"What exactly did she do to you?" Dez asked, using a light tone. Dez looked about ready to disown him. Austin shrugged. He was no liar, but hey, he promised he wouldn't say whatever would come out of Ally's mouth when he asked the question._

 _"Nothing. But the entire time, we were just making small talk and laughing," he said. It seemed so unreal that he was sitting beside the school's most feared and unhealthily worshipped girl. "We were almost like, old friends talking it was coo_ _—"_

 _"No, this is not good! Stay away from her. Did you know what happened to Dallas the other day?" Dez asked. Austin shook his head, indicating a no. Dez sighed and made hand gestures as he spoke. Austin didn't really stay up to date with the school gossip. He only heard pieces of things here and there as he migrated from place to place._

 _"Apparently, Dallas got beat in a game of ball 1 v. 1 against Trent," he spoke. Austin wasn't really surprised. However, no one had ever beat Dallas in basketball before. Austin frowned as Dez went on saying, "Trent made a fool out of Dallas. Dallas is losing his game."_

 _"And after that, I heard he got kicked out of his own group! Gavin showed him no mercy! He got laughed at during the game last day!"_

 _Austin pondered about that. Dez, getting the feeling that Austin had no idea what that meant, spoke up again._

 _"She breaks everyone she goes through. You can't be like that. You've got too much ahead of you!" Austin finally saw what Dez was saying. He nodded vigorously, so glad he didn't fall into her little trap. He straightened up on the stool, putting up his wall. Dez walked over to him and looked him in the eye._

 _"Ally Dawson; bad news." Austin nodded._

 _"Bad news."_

"Can anyone tell me what x is if the equivalent of m is 41?" Mr. Shinslimbraugh asked. Austin snapped out of his little daze, frantic that he had zoned out in class. Luckily, teachers never called on him, since they knew he knew all the answers already. Austin quickly copied down everything on the board and solved it in a few quick pencil strokes.

He paid extra attention to the rest of the class, raising his hand for every answer, but of course never getting picked unless no one else could answer it. Austin quickly finished his homework that was assigned that class. He completed it right before the break bell went.

Everyone scrambled out of the class, leaving Austin in the dust again. He thanked Mr. Shinslimbraugh and went on with his day. As he walked out of the class, carrying his textbook and binder, he ran into Dallas.

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled quietly. And no, not Austin. Dallas. Dallas just said sorry to him as he (Austin) ran into him (Dallas). Austin was shocked as Dallas slowly shuffled down the hall, trying to go unnoticed. But it didn't work, he was spotted immediately and then laughed at. Austin frowned. He lost one game and suddenly his life was miserable.

Austin walked over to his locker and put his books away. Suddenly, Dez was by his side. They did their signature handshake and Dez leaned into his locker to grab an extra pencil. Austin's pencil's were always pre-sharpened.

"I broke mine," he said, "Again."

Austin chuckled and watched the crowd of students move by. Four years spent with these people, and about a quarter of them knew his name. They knew who he was, just not his name. Austin frowned and returned his attention to Dez who was pestering him by tapping his shoulder.

"What?" He asked. Dez's eyes were wide.

"I heard Gavin made a move on Ally today," he said. Austin's mouth dropped open. He felt a certain fire burning in the pit of his stomach. Though, it made him shiver.

"What?" He exclaimed. Dez held up a finger, indicating he wasn't finished. Dez quickly pocketed his new pencil and spoke again.

"Yeah. I saw Gavin this morning. He and Ally were walking right in front of me to whatever class they had. Gavin's hand went right down south. Gave it a good squeeze before leaving," he said. Austin cringed but didn't say anything. The thought of Gavin touching Ally made his insides twist up.

"Look, here come the duo now," Dez whispered suddenly. The whole hallway seemed to have heard the news because as Gavin and Ally walked down the hall side by side, they stayed silent. Gavin was smiling, grinning cockily as Ally walked. It seemed that Gavin was just following her, since she had no intention. Suddenly, Gavin leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and hit his arm playfully. Austin looked away.

Just then, the warning bell went, saving everyone from the awkwardness. Austin quickly grabbed his English books and hustled down the hall. He realized he was having the class he dreaded most. English. And English meant project. And project meant Ally Dawson. And Ally Dawson meant trouble.

Austin sat down at his usual desk, getting there 0.3 seconds later than he usually did. Austin brushed non-existent sweat from his forehead. The normals were walking in, talking loudly. Austin watched as Chuck and Sun Hee waved to him. He smiled and waved back to them. Austin wondered why Chuck broke up with Dez's sister, just a normal girl, to go out with Sun Hee.

The laters were entering. Mr. Bill pushed past the students to the front desk. The class bell went and everyone settled down into their respective seats. Mr. Bill just went over a few housekeeping things and asked how the project was going.

No one raised their hand. Mr. Bill sighed, then suddenly, he nodded his head.

"Great," someone responded. All eyes turned on the voice who just spoke. It was Ally. Her feet were actually under the desk, and she actually had her binder open to their recent notes. Austin rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining it. But no, Ally was actually there.

"O-oh, uh, good for you, Ms. Dawson," Mr. Bill said, almost as shocked as the rest of the class. He dismissed the class to do their projects. Austin was about to grab his books and trudge over to Ally's desk, when suddenly she was standing over him.

"Hey," she said. Austin gave a small smile. She pulled a desk over and sat next to him. She actually did work on the notes like he asked her to. He was impressed.

Ally began to work on the page where they left off the other night at Queens. She was wearing a big, plain, navy blue crewneck sweater. She wore a black pleaded skirt under that. Her legs were bare from mid-thigh all the way down to her unlaced combat boots. Her rings sparkled as her hand moved into the light. The silvery accessories gleamed. Her hair was pulled straight, framing her face in an edgy way. She always looked like she belonged at a rock concert rather than at school.

Austin gulped as he realized he had been staring too long. He quickly looked away, willing himself to stop. He chanted the mantra he created in his head.

Bad news, bad news, bad news...

Ally looked up at him. He gave her a curt smile. She smiled back and cocked her head. She suddenly pushed a lock of hair that had fallen from its hold from her face and returned to the assignment.

Bad— _adorable_ — news.

Austin shook his head. Suddenly, Mr. Bill stood up and went over to the chalkboard. He wrote in big, neat letters, the due date of the project. Austin looked at it for a second before he realized that it was due next Monday. Next Monday was a week away from now. He wasn't nervous for that reason, however. He was nervous he wasn't going to be able to pull it off.

Ally handed him the sheet of paper for his word. He read over what she wrote. They were really deep words written in neat blue-inked handwriting. It stated great points as well. Austin couldn't even imagine what a tragedy this was. Ally must have thought about the example for a while, since it was very well developed.

Maybe she watched it in a movie or something, because it was depressing as hell.

"This sounds great!" Austin praised. Ally smiled at him. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Austin handed the sheet back to her as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater. Another lock of hair fell from her head. Without thinking, Austin pushed it back gently behind her ear as she looked up at him.

He stopped once he realized what he was doing. He lowered his hand quickly and looked away for he feared he was blushing. Austin turned back once he knew he had his blood under control.

"Wanna go to Queens and finish this after school?" He asked. He wanted to finish his English project early, so he could start on his Physics assignment. Ally nodded enthusiastically. She gave him a toothy grin and stood up as Mr. Bill called the students back to their desks. She ran her hand over his shoulder as she left. it reminded him of the first time they were paired up.

 _Austin what are you doing? She's getting to you!_ He mentally scolded himself. He snuck a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough Ally was staring at him. She waved a little, and he gave her a nervous smile.

...

Austin sat beside Ally as they worked on the speech. They were almost finished, just adding the finishing touches. Austin made it sound smart, while Ally made it sound funny. He was actually having a good time. Ally was surprising hilarious under her dark appearance.

Austin hummed while he proofread a new section. Frowning, he quickly grabbed his correction tape from his pencil case.

"No! Austin, you have to leave that in there! I spent a lot of time making that sound good!" She whined as he held the paper out of her reach. He was about to white-out a section where he was going to add a more serious comment.

"Ally! We didn't even say anything about werewolves! You can't just s—"

"Therewolves!" She laughed as Austin grumbled. Her smile reached her eyes as she screwed them shut and tried hard not to fall off the side of the table. Austin rolled his eyes and white-out the pun anyways. He knew she was just joking.

He quickly ran the correction tape over her neat writing. They had already been through three of them doing the entire project. And this was just the rough draft! He quickly patted the lumpy pieces down and began to write over it. He was aware that Ally was reading over his shoulder again.

When Austin finished, he let Ally read it. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"This seriously can't be better than my werewolf joke can it?" She joked. Austin laughed, snatching the paper back.

"Thankfully it is."

"Hey!"

He stuck his tongue out. Ally just mirrored his action, looking a little sillier by smiling through it. Austin suddenly crossed his eyes, making him looked cross-eyed from her perspective. She laughed and put her hands to her head, making antlers. Austin kept a straight face as she looked at him. They stared at each other for a bit before both bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh god," Ally sighed, wiping a tear from her face. Austin laughed until it hurt. He clutched his stomach and straightened, getting the last of his giggles out.

"I never knew sitting in an old-fashion restaurant , working on an English project with the most badass girl in school could be so entertaining," he mumbled as he chuckled a little. Ally quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Austin looked at her. He thought they were on a level of mutual understanding, so he told her.

"I don't know. Everyone told me you were trouble," he said. Ally looked at him. He thought she would get it and say something like, 'I get that a lot,' but she just looked at him with a stony expression.

"Does everyone know what I've been through?" She questioned. Her eyes suddenly became a blaze with an angry fire, ignited on pure craze. Austin inched away from her slowly.

"They must've, if they know practically everything about you," he said, totally not getting the point. Austin returned to the assignment as if nothing were happening. "They told me you just smoke and get high and fuck with guys until you got sick of them," Austin said matter-of-factly, eyes lifting to find Ally's. Ally's eyes burned with more rage. Austin swallowed, regretting the words right away. Okay, so maybe they weren't on a mutual understanding level.

"They know nothing," she whispered harshly. Her eyebrows furrowed. Austin cringed as the tension in the air became very evident. It crackled through the air, almost suffocating him; if that was possible.

"Why do people just go around and _assume_ that someone's a certain way? Huh? Tell me?" Ally asked rhetorically. She went on, "This is why love is a big no-no. People nowadays are too stupid to realize they have it right in front of them. And they just throw it out the window over such stupid little things!" She spat angrily. She went on mumbling to herself incoherently. He only caught words here and there like 'fucking,' and 'goddamnit.'

Austin was now sitting at the other end of the bench, pressed against the wall. He watched as she fumed over, eyes angry with the world for some reason. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Well, maybe it's because they want to try to figure you out," he said quietly. "They want to be the first to figure out the Ally Dawson."

She snorted, her eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Please, there's nothing to figure out. I'm an open book."

"No you're not. You're a closed case. You've got secrets, and everyone wants a piece. And that's why the world is selfish and cruel. Because all everyone wants is something."

"Not me. I want nothing. The world is just too cruel to hand it over."

"See? You got secrets! And everyone wants to get close to you to figure them out. And then they'll expose you, humiliate you. And that's why, they'll just assume instead of going after you."

Austin watched as his words sunk into her brain. She stayed quiet for a bit, fidgeting with her sleeves. She looked up at him. Her eyes were a little glossy.

"Is the world really like that?"

"Afraid so," he sighed. Austin watched as Ally suddenly scooted closer to him and lowered her voice. She was only a few inches away from him.

"I just don't want to get hurt." Austin watched as she looked at him. There were actual tears on the lashes of her eyes. He gulped. The realization dawned on him. She was just another human being, wrapped inside a small body with many secrets that she guarded close to her heart. She had a wall that went right around it, to let no one in. No one in to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered in a hushed tone. He brought a hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had slipped. Ally looked at him through her eyes.

He didn't know what came over him, but he felt himself leaning forward. And Ally was too. He must be doing this right.

He shut his eyes as he neared her. Their lips connected softly. It was gentle and sweet, nothing like he had seen Ally do before. Everything with her seemed rough and sloppy. But this kiss felt sugary sweet and filled with passion.

Austin didn't really know what to do, but his mind told him otherwise. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her harder. The kiss became more heated as he felt her teeth graze his bottom lip. He pushed his tongue forward and Ally seemed to oblige.

He explored her mouth with a feverish kiss. Somehow, one of his arms had reached her waist, and the other was placed on her back, pressing her to him. Her hands where in his hair, messing up his neatly combed 'do. He didn't mind. Not when her hands in his hair felt so good...

They broke for air for a second before Ally attacked his lips again. He was sure this was what a passionate kiss was like, because he was making damn sure that he was doing this differently from what he had seen. His lips connected with hers softly one last time. But he lingered on just a little bit, as she did as well.

Austin's body felt heavy, like everything was slowly shutting down. But his mind was screaming at him to stop. Screaming, screaming, screaming.

 _No! No! No!_

* * *

 _end part eight_

* * *

 **gGHAHYAJAHHAAHAH what did I just do...**

 **Yeah. I hope Ally's argument made sense. I hope it didn't get confusing or anything because I tried to make things clear as possible without actually... nevermind. And also I hope the Dallas thing doesn't seem to vague, haha.**

 **Now I will sit patiently and wait for reviews! :)**

 **Please leave a review, 'cause I'm waiting, and tell me what you think!**


	9. i should be making a break

**Man, I'm actually pretty scared to post this chapter. With all the enthusiastic reviews last time, this chapter might not live up to your expectations. Heck, ya'll might even want to send me to hell. Don't worry, I packed already...**

 **Oh! Thank you so much for the amount of reviews last time! You were all so nice and so excited for the next update. And this is why I might get banished to the depths of hell... I hope the chapter doesn't seem too confusing, arghh.**

 **I don't have much to say here. Enjoy and don't hate me! I don't own anything!**

* * *

 _i should be making a break_

* * *

Austin walked into class a few mornings later. He had his game plan set; avoid Ally Dawson at all costs. Nothing was going to stop him.

He hadn't talked to Ally since... that day. He was trying hard not to. Every time she would bounce over and wave a cheery hello at him, he would just shun out her beautiful smile and nod a curt greeting to her, carrying on with his day.

Austin quickly pushed past all the students into the library. It was lunch time now, so no one was in the library except for the usual people. He settled down in his little beanbag-chaired corner. Austin unpacked his lunch, a simple tuna sandwich, and began to eat while he read his new book, _The Great Gatsby_.

He was actually beginning to enjoy himself, and the quietness of everything. He read the first two chapters of his book before he was aware of a shadow looming over him. He gulped before looking up, bracing himself for whoever it was.

Austin looked up.

"Hi."

It was Ally.

Austin looked at her a little nervously, like a deer caught in headlights. He smiled a little before breathing out through his nose a little too loudly. His voice sounded shaky.

"Hi."

"What's going on?"

"Reading," he replied as she sat down on the floor beside him. Austin looked around, frantic for an excuse to get out. Ally seemed to notice this and scooted closer to him. She was only a few inches away from him as she sat down on his beanbag, looking the same direction he was looking at.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Austin stood up abruptly.

"Nothing! Uh, I gotta go!" He quickly grabbed his bag , stumbling a bit as his books started to fall out. He pushed them back in his bag a little messily and quickly dashed off. Austin sighed in relief as he exited the library.

Austin speed-walked all the way to his locker, not stopping for anything. He past his next class, biology on the way there. Austin rounded the corner and almost ran into Elliot. He quickly swerved out of the way and kept walking.

"Austin!" Someone called. He turned around, knowing he was safe. Only his friends called him Austin. And Ally. But she wasn't his friend...

"Hey Jace!" Austin waved, waiting for the skater dude to catch up to him. Jace wasn't one of the popular kids, and he wasn't one of the loser kids either. He was just a normal one. Jace caught up to him and walked by his side. Austin enjoyed his company. It was like having a real friend, even though Dez introduced him to Jace in the first place.

"What's up?" Jace asked as they neared the lockers. Austin shrugged. Suddenly, Jace leaned closer with a glint in his eyes.

"I heard you're working with Ally Dawson on Mr. Bill's English assignment. How's it going? Did she convince you to start smoking weed yet?" Jace asked in a hushed tone, deathly serious. Austin just pulled away and looked at him.

"It's actually going great. And no, she hasn't convinced anyone to smoke anything. She's actually a really nice girl," Austin said, a little displeased that Jace was one of the people following the blow queen trend. Jace looked at Austin.

"What has she done to you! Aus, you okay man?" Jace shook him. Austin just pulled away and glared at Jace.

"She did nothing! How about you get to know someone before jumping to conclusions!" Austin yelled angrily, feeling protective. He quickly recoiled as Jace just looked at him stunned. Austin dashed off quickly before he let something else slip from his mouth.

Austin heard the clean up bell go and proceeded to his locker. Dez was by his locker as well. Austin quickly opened his locker, not making any eye contact with Dez. Dez, seemed to notice this however as he slammed Austin's locker door on him.

He glared at Dez.

"Can I help you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You seem _different_ ," Dez observed. Austin just rolled his eyes as Dez moved to the other side of his locker, so the door wasn't in his way. Dez squinted at him and then got distracted as one of his football buddies called him over. Austin sighed and grabbed his biology books.

He suddenly caught a whiff of familiar strawberry and weed. Ally just brushed past him and gave him a small smile. Trent was on her heels. He glared at Austin before catching up to Ally and putting his arm around her shoulder. Ally didn't do anything.

He looked away too late. His books started falling out of his locker. He must've been too distracted to realize what was happening. Austin quickly grabbed his notebooks.

"Aw, Baboon can't get his books under control!" Someone laughed. Austin's cheeks burned as he quickly shoved the last of his books in his locker. He quickly stood up, feeling overworked. He looked for his biology textbook, realizing it was sprawled across the floor, notes scattered.

Austin quickly grabbed it before anyone stepped on it. Luckily the groups of people were making their way to class...

Which meant the warning bell must've gone.

Austin grabbed his books and slammed his locker shut. Pages were flying in his face as he raced across the school, getting to his biology class on the other side of the school. He almost ran into the janitor as he ran past washrooms. Austin huffed and thanked himself for staying in shape over the summer.

Austin reached his biology class just before the bell went. He sighed and plopped down on his desk, realizing that he had just put his books on someone else's books.

"Sorry!" He mumbled, cheeks burning along with his thighs and lungs. Usually, as he got there first, he'd always sit right at the front. Sun Hee was in his class, and she was sitting at the front today. Mrs. McCoy just shook her head at him and told him to find an empty seat. Austin scanned the classroom before settling on an empty seat all the way at the back of class.

He grabbed his textbook in both hands and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. The students were all staring at him. He plopped his books down and pulled the chair out, sitting down. He caught his breath before turning to his neighbour for the class.

Shit.

Ally Dawson stared back at him. She gave him a quirky smile and leaned over to whisper something in his ear as the class began.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," she giggled a little. Austin gave her a nervous smile, trying to calm his breathing. For both reasons.

Mrs. McCoy started the lesson. Austin copied everything down. He was aware of Ally breathing down his neck. He wondered why she wouldn't just copy down the notes rather than sit and text in class.

"You know, you should really take notes," he whispered, not looking up. He quickly finished another diagram before adding the sub notes. He knew Ally would hear him though. Austin saw her shake her head out of the corner of his vision.

"Nah," was all she said. She suddenly leaned over him and placed her head on his arm. Austin recoiled immediately, shocking Ally in the process.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hushed tone. Ally looked at him through her eyes. She had no emotions to display.

"Reading your notes," she said simply. Austin looked at her before inching away slowly, so she wouldn't notice. But she did however and squinted at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Austin just shook his head.

"I-I don't like people reading over my shoulder," he mumbled. Ally laughed humourlessly. She looked at him with an unamused expression.

"You're a terrible liar," she told him. Austin just looked at her. He stayed silent for a bit before she narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me what's going on! You've been avoiding me since Queens!"

Austin stayed silent. Ally looked at him expectantly.

"I-I can't. You... me... you're you! And I'm me! And..."

"And what Austin?"

"And we just—"

"Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson!" Barked Mrs. McCoy. Austin almost jumped out of his seat. He'd never gotten yelled at before. He shrunk away as the eyes turned his way, looking at him expectantly.

"Is Ms. Dawson bothering you, Mr. Moon?" Mrs. McCoy looked at Ally accusingly. Ally just rolled her eyes and looked at Austin for the verdict. Austin swallowed nervously before shaking his head.

"N-no, Mrs. McCoy," he mumbled. The teacher looked at the two before returning to the board and demonstrating another light diagram. Austin huffed a bit before returning to his notes cautiously.

Mrs. McCoy's voice was the only thing going through the room as Austin copied down everything she said. Suddenly, he realized Ally was still staring at him. He gulped and turned to her expectantly.

"And we just?" She repeated him.

"I can't say," he got out.

"Tell me!" She said, eyes blazing. Her eyes were always blazing with something. He could never figure it out.

"I can't."

"Tell me!"

"I can't."

Tell me!"

"I ca—"

"Why not?" She was practically yelling at him now. He realized the whole class was watching them. Austin shrunk away in his seat, feeling embarrassed. Mrs McCoy was looking at the two expectantly.

"How about you two take this outside. Come back in when you're ready to stop disrupting the class!" Mrs. McCoy shook her head sadly as Ally grabbed Austin put the arm and dragged him outside. He gulped nervously, his collar digging into his throat.

Ally released his arm from her sharp-nailed hands. She looked at him expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Well?"

Austin mumbled something incoherently. Ally looked at him.

"What?"

"They told me to stay away from you..." He mumbled. Ally looked at him. She still had no emotions on display. It was scary, not being able to read someone.

"I thought you of all people wouldn't be the one to listen to them!" She spat angrily. She ran a hand through her wavy brown hair, frustrated. Austin was beginning to get frustrated now. Why would he not listen to them? He clearly knew what she was capable of.

"Well, excuse me for being careful! You literally display what you're capable of!" He yelled at her. Ally turned around to look at him. She wasn't giving away anything, but her eyes did.

"I thought you would be different," she said in a small voice. Austin froze, his own words playing back in his head.

 _I'm not going to hurt you._

Ally looked at him through her eyes and turned around and walked down the hall. Austin watched her go, remembering they still had a class. He walked back into his biology class, telling Mrs. McCoy that Ally wasn't feeling well and left. She nodded and told him to return to his desk.

Austin sighed. The rest of the class passed like a blur. He couldn't even remember what they were studying. His mind wandered elsewhere, making it impossible to let the biology lecture stay in his head.

...

"So, you'll be there right?" Kira asked, a little too excitedly. Austin was packing his bag at the end of the day, shoving everything from his locker in his blue bag. He sighed as Kira began to shake his shoulders.

She had just invited him to another party at her house in two days. Kira seemed to like being the popular one who hosts all the parties. She was doing a good job too. Everyone looked forward to Kira's big skinny dipping parties.

"Yes, yes! I'll be there!" He spat. Kira backed up a little, looking a little shocked that the school nerd just snapped at her.

"Calm down there, tiger. Save that for the party!" She waved at him before dashing off to join her carpool. Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neat 'do he put it in.

After biology, the rest of the day was spent avoiding Ally. Even while they worked on their English assignment, they sat at opposite ends of the room, keeping to themselves. Ally wouldn't even show him what she wrote down. Every time he would walk over to her and ask for the sheet, she just told him to 'fuck off.'

Austin sighed, closing his locker quietly. The halls were empty except for him and his blue backpack. Austin walked to the back entrance of the school, knowing everyone was probably hanging out in the front yard. He quickly trudged down the hall, the silent feeling getting to him. It made him feel lonely.

Not that he wasn't already.

Austin rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who he almost bumped into.

"... And I'll give you twenty if you could get her at Kira's!" Austin recognized Trent's voice just down the hall. He glanced around the corner again, glad that both Gavin and Trent's backs were turned. They couldn't see him.

"Deal. Same goes for you T," Gavin said. He heard the two guys high five and chuckle like knuckleheads. Austin rounded the corner and quickly made his way to the back entrance.

Were they betting on who could get Ally first at Kira's party? Austin shook his head. Girls weren't supposed to be bet on. They weren't things that needed to be won. Ally didn't deserve any of that.

Austin stepped outside, the gloomy sky reflecting his mood. He walked home silently with his head down, wondering why. Why oh why was this happening. His brain stormed with thoughts, making his head ache terribly.

* * *

 _end part nine_

* * *

 **Please don't hurt me. This had to be done, I'm sorry. I did warn you all a few chapters ago that the fun was just getting started. To be honest, this chapter was one of the hardest to write for me. I knew what I had to do, just no idea how to do it.**

 **Oh, the next chapter seems like quite the read, hmm. Just a heads up, chapter 11 is my favourite chapter of them all. No spoilers but... ;)**

 **Alright, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. i'm planning my escape

**Hiiiii! Having a nice Wednesday (or whatever day it is for you; I have Wednesday :))?**

 **I think I did a good job in this chapter. I like the way I wrote Austin in this.**

 **And once again, thank you to all the reviewers and the followers and favs! You guys make me smile. :) I'm gonna take into account and answer some of your questions hmmm.**

 **Catm222** **: Aw, thank you so much! Here's your update. :)**

 **Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock** **: Austin was just being careful. And he never really wanted to in the first place. I hope I made that clear in the last chapter. :)**

 **maddiexoxoxoxo** **: Sorry to kill that mood, but it had to be done for future purposes. :) The strongly rated T is coming up; just you wait.**

 **behold with awe** **: I hope I'm not gonna be the first when technology figures that out. :o I think I should start hiding because something big is coming up... Might even top Enchanted, in my opinion.**

 **MusicLover4Life23** **: What's done is done. And here's your update. :)**

 **Ausllyforever14** **: Updated! :)**

 **Rainbow** **: I will say to you that all ends well... But that's all... Hehe.**

 **Alright! Enjoy! I don't own anything!**

* * *

 _i'm planning my escape_

* * *

"Chug chug chug chug!" People screamed as Austin downed his shot of vodka. He wiped his mouth a little clumsily as Dez put his glass down and grinned at Austin. Dez accompanied him to Kira's party this time. And so did his girlfriend, Carrie.

Austin grinned as someone clapped him on the back. Dez told him to loosen up a little and have fun, just as Austin shot back at him. Dez said he would drink if Austin didn't wear a button up to the party. Austin agreed and here they were. Dez drinking and Austin in a simple blue t-shirt.

"Bro!" Dez called. Austin was already starting to feel the effects to the alcohol. He made his way over to Dez on his clumsy feet. He ran into a chair and mumbled a sorry to it before picking his way over to Dez, a grin on his face.

"I told you drinking would be fun!" Austin said cheekily to Dez who just nodded his head. Dez had a wild look in his eye as he began hopping up and down, dancing to the beat.

Austin looked around. The room was spinning a little, and he felt like he was on a boat. Maybe he could be the sea captain and make someone walk the plank. Austin wondered if he could have a peg leg too! Maybe an eye-patch would make him look the part. He'd have to grow a beard first, so he could stroke it.

Austin stumbled around for a bit before someone grabbed his arm. He turned on whoever they were, looking with wide eyes and grinning crazily.

"Hi!" He greeted. It was Brooke. She was hauling him over to a group of people sitting down in a circle. Probably spawning the demon or some other weird shit. Austin huffed. He wasn't here to judge. Brooke just grinned at him and plopped him down. She sat down beside him.

"Never Have I Ever?" Someone suggested. Murmurs of agreement ran through the group as they handed around the shot glasses. Austin took his solo cup and held onto it as someone started.

"Never have I ever..." Trish started. She looked around and grin when her eyes landed on Austin.

"Never have I ever gotten more than a ninety-nine on a test," she grinned. Austin groaned and asked someone to pour him whatever they were drinking. They poured the brown liquid into his cup. He sloshed it around a bit before bringing it to his lips tentatively.

He wiped his mouth as he downed the liquor. It burned his throat, a lot. Austin cringed a little bit then brought the glass back down. It was his turn. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Never have I ever _not_ gotten more than a ninety-nine on a test," he grinned cheekily as everyone groaned and took a shot. Austin watched as the liquor dripped down someone's chin. He couldn't make out who. His mind was feeling a little blurry.

The turn rotated over to Brooke as she thought about what she was going to say. Brooke put a finger to her chin and tapped fondly, taking her time. Austin knew she was just doing that to make everyone else nervous. She was doing a good job too. He was on edge.

"Never have I ever made out with someone before," Brooke said. Surprisingly, Trish and Cassidy didn't take a shot. But the rest of the group, Dallas, Jace, Cassidy's boyfriend did. Austin didn't really know what to do. He wasn't a liar. But certainly kissing Ally Dawson for more than ten minutes in a booth at Queens was not considered making out, right?

Austin mentally shrugged.

"You're forgetting me," he spoke up as the bottle cap went on. Everyone turned to look at him. Everyone burst into laughter as he sat there, waiting for his shot.

"You can't be serious right, Baboon?" Trish asked laugh. Austin shook his head.

"Serious as it gets," he replied. The group just looked at him. Trish smiled as she poured him a glass of whiskey. It's best if they thought that the liquor was getting to him rather than let the truth slip.

"Well, you get 'em!" Trish hollered as he downed his shot. The whole group burst into laughter again. Austin laughed along with them. It was crazy how he was even in this situation right now.

"Never have I ever..." It was Jace's turn. Austin leaned over to hear what Jace had to say. He was actually enjoying himself for once.

"Austin?"

Austin turned around. He swore he heard his voice. He looked up and saw Miles looking down at him. He grinned and waved before returning his attention to the game. Miles tapped him on the shoulder. Austin sighed and turned around.

"What?"

"What happened to you?" Miles asked in his hushed tone. Austin shrugged. Miles looked at him with a pained expression. His eyes darted around suddenly, as if he were afraid to even be talking to him.

"Why don't you go back to your game of cards?" He said more a command then a request. Miles just shook his head sadly as he went back to the room reserved for the party poopers. Austin returned his attention to the group as Jace spoke up.

"... Not gone skinny dipping," he grinned when almost everyone in the group took a shot. Everyone but Jace and Dallas. The two guys high fived. Austin was starting to feel dizzy again. He downed his liquor fast before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He was having fun! As the group rotated over to Dallas, everyone took a spot including him. Dallas was too drunk to realize what he had said. The group burst into fits of laughter as Dallas just groaned. Austin was starting to feel really weird.

It was like he was underwater. He could hear, but everything was blocked and a little fuzzy sounding. His eyes darted around the group. They were all swaying around and shifting every few seconds. He felt light, almost weightless. Maybe his head got caught in some clouds. He wasn't that tall yet was he?

Suddenly, he heard a crash so loud he almost jumped. Everyone turned their heads towards the ruckus. Ally came out of the kitchen with Gavin on her heels. He quickly caught up to the small brunette and turned her around so she was facing him. As quick as he did that, he crashed his lips on hers. Ally stumbled just a little bit, trying to push Gavin off her.

Gavin, however, didn't budge. He harshly grabbed both her small thighs and hooked them around his waist. He hoisted her up and pushed her roughly against the wall, sucking on her lips hungrily. Austin cringed as Ally's back hit the wall a little harshly.

Forcefully, Gavin pushed his way into her mouth, taking control over her mouth. Ally was till feebly trying to get him off. Austin realized he was the only one still paying attention. He abruptly stood up as Gavin unceremoniously sucked on Ally's neck.

Austin walked over on his swaying feet, almost tripping on the carpet for the umpteenth time. He spoke up.

"Hey!"

Nothing happened.

He walked over to Gavin who was busy giving Ally such a huge hickey. He wondered how people got rid of those things. Austin shoved Gavin football style. He was surprised he remembered how. Dez taught him a few years back as he was just on the junior varsity.

Gavin grunted and turned his head to look at Austin who's blood was boiling. Ally stared at him with wide eyes. Her hair was dishevelled and her shirt had ridden up a hell lot. Austin narrowed his eyes at Gavin.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a solid tone, even though the room was spinning. Gavin just laughed. He placed Ally down gently. Well, it was gentle compared to the way he was treating her earlier.

"Kissin' ma girl. What's up with you, Baboon?" Gavin smirked, smacking his lips together. He saw Ally roll her eyes. It made him angry that guys could just treat girls with no respect whatsoever.

"She isn't a thing you could just claim," he said, swaying on his feet. Gavin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked a little. Ally seemed to know what was happening. She stepped up immediately. She put a hand on Gavin's chest, looking at him seriously.

"Don't do i—"

"How about we take this to the roof. We'll both jump off into the pool. One who chicken's out needs to fuck off," Gavin smirked, shaking Ally off. Austin let the words run through his muddled brain. He shook his head, indicating a yes before he even knew what was happening.

Gavin was known for dangerous stunts like these. The guy probably broke every bone in his body before he was even a sophomore.

Austin followed Gavin out to the back. He knew Gavin was the one to make lots of bets and do stupid acts. Gavin began to hop up over the ledge, hoisting himself onto the first stone wall. He looked back at Austin and dared him to go.

Austin rubbed his hands together and copied Gavin's actions, following the path he took to the stone wall. Gavin raised an eyebrow at him as he dusted his jeans off. Austin huffed, the world spinning before him.

"At least I'm not beatin' you with you an' a collared shirt," he said, tugging on the collar of Austin's shirt. Gavin laughed at his own joke, slapping his knee and proceeded to the next part. It was the first roof that hung low over the outlook of Kira's kitchen. Gavin just used a hand and hopped onto that one easily.

Austin followed quickly, feeling a little dizzy with all the sudden movement. Gavin was already on the next roof. The roofs were slopes, tilting towards the ground from their peak.

Gavin was finally on the highest roof. It was the steepest of them all. Also, the chimney poked out of it, which was where Gavin was hanging on. Austin followed him all the way up there and looked down. A crowd of people had formed and was watching them. Some of them hollered and whooped. Other's looked downright afraid. Other's known as his book buddies.

"Why?" He suddenly turned to Gavin and asked him. Gavin was busy basking in his glory of being on top of the world. He frowned and looked at Austin.

"Why what?"

"Why would you go through all this trouble just to make out with Ally Dawson?"

"Buddy, have you seen her? She's smokin' hot! Dude, the things I'd do to her..." Gavin got a little distant-eyed. Austin just rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"But, you can't just force her to like you!" He huffed, the alcohol slurring his voice. Gavin just chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, I don't have to force her to like me. I just need to get her to agree to get in bed with me and we'll be done," he laughed as if that statement were a joke. Austin fumed over, but Gavin wasn't done.

"And once she sees how stupid she is for not giving me another chance, well, I'll be a legend! The unstoppable Gavin would figured out the complex and twisted girl known as—" Austin had it by then. He effectively punched Gavin right in the face on the roof of Kira Starr's mansion.

Gavin looked stunned for a moment, but then came to his sense. He grabbed Austin by the throat using both of his big hands. Austin heard noises coming from down below. He quickly squirmed out of Gavin's grasp and kicked him in the shin.

Gavin just laughed and punched Austin in the gut. Austin was aware that his glasses must've flown off of the roof, because he couldn't see anything but red. He flailed around and finally found flesh to hit.

Gavin was suddenly out of reach. Austin used his muddled hearing to make out where the fucker was.

"Over here!" He heard Gavin call. Austin suddenly felt a flying force knock him down. He fell over and suddenly, and he couldn't feel the ground beneath him anymore.

Or the roof.

Whatever.

Austin was aware of some movement beneath him, but that was it.

He was falling off of Kira Starr's roof in an unfashionable manner.

Austin tumbled ungracefully from the top roof all the way down two flight's of roofs. He was aware that he hit his head on something, because it was awfully painful as he hit the ground on his front. Austin moaned in pain. He was aware of all the chattering and screaming going on and tried to open his eyes.

Somewhere in his vision, he made out people. People. They were looking at him with worried eyes. Or some of them. Others were laughing. He was sure of it.

Ally was standing over him. Or three of her. She was saying something to him. He squinted but he couldn't make it out. Austin felt a warm liquid run down the side of his face. He looked down and realize he was lying on a small pool of blood.

Austin didn't remember exactly what was happening, but he felt small hands on his arms, his neck, his face. Someone was chanting his name, but he was too far gone.

 _"Austin!"_

* * *

 _end part ten_

* * *

 **I really really like writing drunk Austin, okay. It's just fun to mess around with his thoughts for a bit since he's always so put together and formal. It's fun to get to explore the muddled side of his brain. I hope that makes sense. :)**

 **And I just realized that this is a cliffhanger, whoopsieeee. Well, most my chapters are anyways; don't expect too much. :)**

 **Okay, next chapter is MY MOST FAVOURITE CHAPTER THAT I'VE EVER WRITTEN. And I did that in caps because I REALLY LIKE IT. Also, I might be drunk myself...**

 **Alright! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. and now i'm back at your place

**Hi everyone! Hope you're all having a wonderful weekend!**

 **As I have been proclaiming my love for chapter 11 for a while now; wait no more as it is here! I think you guys are really going to love this chapter. I mean, I really love it. I hope you guys do too!**

 **Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

 _and now i'm back at your place_

* * *

"... Austin."

The groggy noise of his voice filled his ears, yet it sounded muffled at the same time. Austin was beginning to feel his surroundings, coming out of the dark world of unconsciousness.

Austin turned over, wincing as something burned on the inside. It hurt. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Austin."

Austin was aware now, of someone shaking him gently. He groaned in pain. His head just registered the pain. His headache throbbed, making him screw his eyes shut again, not wanting to wake up. His limbs were screaming in pain, and his mind was just telling him to go back to sleep.

"Austin."

Austin blinked tentatively. His eyes were blurry at first, but then came into focus. Where the hell was he? Austin glanced around the room. It was dark expect for a little bit of light streaming through curtained windows. He squinted again and blinked. His eyes landed on someone looming over him.

Ally.

She had a worried look on her face. Her eyes had a sad glint in them and she was frowning at him. When she realized he was awake, her frown disappeared, breaking into a relieved smile.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, her hands cupping his face. She collapsed on top of him, effectively making his body go rigid. He relaxed again, however. She buried her face into the crook of his aching neck, sighing with relief. Austin tried hard not to groan in pain.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as he finally let out the moan he was holding due to her weight crushing his body. He nodded his head as she quickly sat up. Austin tried to get up too, but couldn't move his arms and legs. They burned with the effort he was putting them under to sit up.

"Don't," Ally warned. She just pushed him back down gently and looked at him with a sad expression. He mirrored her expression.

"...Why are you looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy?" He rasped. Austin cleared his throat and shut his eyes as his head throbbed a little. He regained consciousness as Ally spoke.

"Because you got pushed off of a fucking roof and just woke up?" She retorted a little incredulously. Austin gave her a little smile in which she just huffed.

"...You're cute when you're worried," he mumbled quietly. Ally just gave him a disbelieving smile and rolled her eyes a little. He could tell she was pleased, however. It was because of the wave of energy coming off of her. Austin sighed and slumped his head to the side. Maybe he could go back to sleep when this was done, he was feeling so tired...

"No, Austin. You've got to stay awake," Ally told him. Her hands were on his face again, gently patting his cheeks to get him to stay awake. He groaned and opened his eyes again. She was smiling at him, amused. He just stuck his tongue out at her. What's so funny about wanting to get some shut-eye?

"But I want to sleep," he whined. Ally giggled. He just sighed and looked around the room again. The bed was huge, probably a king sized. He glanced past Ally to look at the empty walls. They were a plain peach colour, with nothing on them. He looked at the dresser to his right. It was a vanity stand with makeup and hairbrushes. He returned his gaze to Ally.

"My room," she told him. Austin nodded. He figured that out already. Austin frowned, wondering how he got here.

"Dez was taking you home, b-but I wanted to. So he gave me a ten minute lecture not to do anything to you," she mumbled. Austin smiled a little bit. Typical Dez. What surprised him was that Ally wanted to help him out.

"Y-you wanted to take me home?" He asked incredulously. Ally nodded shyly, looking away. Austin felt a crazy grin creep onto his face as she turned back to face him. Ally just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah..." She mumbled. He could tell there was a smile on her face as well. She turned to look at him again.

"Why'd you do it?" Ally asked in a soft tone. Her eyes looked like pools of enchanted liquid. She blinked at him. Her face was framed by a mass of soft curls, making her features seem lighter than they really were. He realized this was the first time he had seen her without her smoky eyes and edgy lipstick.

"Do what?" He asked, genuinely confused. Ally looked at him with her soft eyes. She fiddled with her sweater sleeves. It was a fleecy sweater that looked extra comfortable. Soft and comfortable.

"Why'd you provoke Gavin?" She asked. Austin blinked a few times before he answered. It was easy.

"Because you looked like you wanted out of that right away," he said. "A-and I heard that Gavin and Trent were making a bet to see who could get to you first at Kira's party," he said. Ally looked at him with such a sad expression, he wasn't sure who was in pain anymore.

"And it's just not right," he went on. No stopping him now. "Girls aren't meant to be possessed or prizes to be won. You have feelings too. And it's just, cruel to play someone like that." He huffed. That took a lot out of him. The room was silent for a bit. He was aware that they were both staring into each other's eyes. He was getting lost in them. It was like falling over and over again.

And he was falling hard.

Austin should know; he fell off a roof.

"I wanted to protect you," he whispered suddenly. It was true. That was all he was trying to do. Because he promised that he wouldn't hurt her.

Ally blinked at him. "...Really?" She whispered. Austin nodded his head. Or nodded his head as manageable as possible with a sore neck. Austin watched as she took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"D-do you," she swallowed, "Do you want to know wh-why I'm like this?" She whispered. Austin shook his head, not wanting to force this out of her now. Not when she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Only, only if you want to," he whispered back. Ally nodded and looked at him. He saw the little teardrops on the edge of her eyes, waiting to be shed. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand before she started.

"I-it happened the summer before junior year. My family, we had a barbeque with all of our neighbours," she started quietly, her words already shaky. "My dad was working the grill while my mom went inside to get the pickles out. And then our neighbours started showing up. And my mom wasn't out of the house yet. So I went looking for her; orders from dad of course."

"A-and even before this, I knew something was up between them. They were constantly fighting subtly and shit," she mumbled. He nodded slowly. "And over the stupidest things too."

"So I went inside of my house," she gestured around her, "This house," corrected herself. "And walked into the living room. What do I see? My own mother getting it on with our next door neighbour," she sighed sadly. Austin watched as she let the tear slip from her eyes.

"And he was all like, _'What about Lester?'_ And mother goes, ' _I don't care._ '" Ally looked up at him through her gritted teeth. _"I don't fucking care."_

"I didn't say anything. I was so disgusted," she murmured. "They broke up a few weeks later with a lot of screaming, and throwing things around. I still remember the walls shaking, and their angry voices echoing through the paper-thin walls." Ally shook her head sadly. Austin watched her with half-lidded eyes, feeling a little drowsy, but at the same time, shocked out of his mind.

"And I was so hurt. I was so hurt that they didn't tell me anything until it was done. Mom moved away to Africa or some other shit. Dad likes to go out and 'have fun,' all the time. Comes home drunk every morning. Sometimes not even for a week."

"School was rolling around, and I prominently just gave up after that. I stopped believing in love. If that's what love is, I never want to go through that." Ally was clenching her bed sheets with her little hands. Tears were streaming down her face. Austin thought she had never looked more beautiful. So was so vulnerable, so manipulative, and yet, she was the one who manipulated everyone.

"I-I..." She hiccupped. "I needed a way to numb the pain," she said quietly. At first, Austin thought she meant cutting, but she just shook her head.

"I just, went for it and never looked back. And it made me forget about it in such a good way. But I never got attached to anyone for too long; that was the danger zone. I didn't want to get hurt and left, just like my dad. I didn't want to end up in a heap of nothing more than an angry heap of wasted love," she mumbled. The bed was wet with tears now. Austin wanted so badly to hold her and never let her go. She needed such a big hug right now.

"What really bothers me, is when people think they can 'figure me out.' And when all they do is try to get close so they can expose my darkest secrets," she sighed. "What's the fun in exposing a broken girl with a twisted family?" Ally was now clutching her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth on her bottom. Austin watched as she returned her glassy eyes to him.

"Have you ever been in love? I mean, before you gave up on it?" He asked her after a while of silence. Ally whipped around a looked at him in confusion, she sniffed.

"Love is overrated."

"How would you know what someone in love is going through if you've never been in love. Your parents must've been through and rough time, and you're just assuming that one of them was doing something wrong," he told her. Ally stayed silent. Austin watched as her tears began to dry up, she wiped at her red, tired eyes.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked quietly. Austin turned to look at her. He shook his head indicating a no.

"But..."

"But?"

"But, I've been studying people. And I could say that there are two types of lovers in the world," he began slowly. "There are the hopeless romantics and realists. A hopeless romantic is someone who is sure that they'll find their soul mate one day, being fed lies about how the word and love works; always waiting. And realists, well, they just bang with every pretty girl they see. And sometimes, I'm afraid, if someone doesn't fit into either two, what do they fit in?" He sighed.

Ally was looking at him with a certain intensity in her eyes.

"You sure know a lot about love, for someone who's never been in love," she said quietly. Austin shrugged.

"You, you fit in with the realists. You just go for it and never look back once. And when you're done, you find the next thing that amuses you and you go for it. There's no stopping someone like you." Ally smiled just a little bit at his oddly phrased kind words.

"I don't know where I fit in," he admitted. "I'm not a hopeless romantic or a realist." He watched as Ally leaned over him, almost closing the gap between their bodies. Her arms were on either side of his injured body. She looked at him right in the eye.

"I think, I know exactly where you fit in," she said softly. Her eyes were glassy with pain and emotion, but he saw a certain twinkle in them. "You fit in with the lovers known as the keepers," she mumbled quietly, though her eyes were sparkling. "You see things and know exactly what to do. Because you seek justice for love. And, however you show it is up to you. And people like that should be kept, and stick around for a long time," Ally finished. Austin stared at her, wondering how this tiny girl knew so much when all she did was live in her own little world.

The way they were both staring at each other made his insides flutter. He couldn't help it anymore. Austin prepared himself and then used all his might.

He abruptly sat up and captured her soft lips in a kiss. And he was sure he was doing this right, because she sat up too. Ally wrapped her tiny, pale arms around his neck, straightening her legs so she wrapped them around his body through the blanket.

Their tongues were already sliding along each others. His insides fluttered with nervousness and happiness, but his body felt heavy as lead. He kissed her harder, making sure she knew that she was loved.

The desperate kisses became more deep and passionate. He wanted to remember this moment. His eyes were closed, but he wanted this to be burned into his brain for a long time. Her touch. Her scent. Her.

Ally grabbed the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him down as they broke for air at the same time. The noises that their mouths were making were making him love her all the more. His arms found her back and pushed her against him.

Austin gently left her mouth, hearing her whimper in the process. He glided his nose along hers for a brief moment, rubbing it softly. Her skin was so soft. He let his nose travel down her cheek to her neck. He gently kissed the skin there, feeling a little bruise. He opened his eyes for a tentative peek when he remembered that Gavin put it there.

Austin gently moved his mouth lower until it reached her collarbone, placing light kisses as he went. He pushed Ally backwards until she was laying on her back against her king-sized bed. He moved his mouth to her other neck and kissed it softly. He heard the content sighs coming from Ally as she ran her hands up and down his back gently. She sent shivers going down his spine.

Austin finally found her mouth again. He placed a soft but passionate kiss on them. He had the sudden urge to go around again, but his body told him otherwise. He was growing tired from holding himself up. He pulled away, but not before placing a small peck on her nose.

Austin loomed over her, making sure he gave nothing away. Ally broke into a huge grin, giggling suddenly. Austin raised an eyebrow, wincing when it hurt. He touched it gently to find a cut placed right on top of his brow.

They stayed silent for awhile before Ally sat up and pulled him into a hug. And he hugged her back, so hard. He never wanted to let go. All he wanted to do was hold her until all her broken pieces were all back together, and she was one again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She mumbled as she kissed his ear softly, moving down to his neck to bury her head in the crook.

* * *

 _end part eleven_

* * *

 **How was that for a chapter huh? :)**

 **Just to make a certain disclaimer clear, the thing about hopeless romantics and realists was from the movie** ** _Stuck in Love_** **. It stars Lily Collins and Logan Lerman if you guys ever wanna check it out.**

 **Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews and support you've given to the story! I'm super happy you guys are enjoying it! One review in particular, made a pun regarding to the story; which I thought was funny. You know who you are. ;)**

 **Alright, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Next chapter is also one of my favourites, personally... Just the way it turned out. :)**


	12. your love was so real

**Hi everyone!**

 **Ah. Chapter 12. This has got to be my most favourite one yet. Dare I say it, even more than chapter 11. And it's not because something happens in chapter 12 or anything that makes me love it so much...**

 **I just have one thing to say to this chapter: :)**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything!**

* * *

 _your love was so real_

* * *

Austin walked down the hall of the school two days later; Thursday. All eyes were on him for some odd reason. He frowned as he was preparing to push through the crowd but they parted for him, watching him. He was growing uncomfortable from the eerie silence. Everyone was looking at him with stony expressions, as if he was an alien.

Well, at least he came in peace.

Austin shuffled his feet down the hall. No one dared to take their eyes off him. They shut their mouths as they watched him pass. Austin kept his head low as he walked through the parted crowd. As if he just parted the Red Sea himself.

He made his way to his locker. That's when all the conversation and hushed whispered directed towards him started up.

"Did you hear?"

"That's the guy Ally went home with?"

"Isn't that goody-two shoes Baboon?"

Austin opened his locker, stuffing his books and bag inside neatly, as he always did. Suddenly, his locker door slammed shut. Dez was looking at him, scanning him up and down and holding his shoulders.

"What did she do to you? Buddy you okay? Blink once for no and twice for yes!" Dez yelled frantically, shaking his shoulders. Austin looked at Dez before shoving him off a little roughly.

"Quit it will you!" He snapped. Dez looked worried.

"Oh no! She's gotten to you! What has she done? I told her—"

"It's okay, buddy. She didn't do anything," he muttered as Dez turned and looked at him with a look of pure confusion. He looked Austin up and down again before speaking.

"Really?" Dez asked with narrowed eyes and stared at him incredulously.

"Really," he said truthfully, a small grin forming on his face. To be honest, Austin was happy. He hadn't felt happy with his life for a while. It was the same all the time. The boring routine, the boring books and straight A's. He needed change. His first act was drinking that first night at Kira's house.

Dez was stony at first, but then cracked a grin. He grabbed Austin into a headlock and began to mess up his hair.

"Aw, my little Aussy is growing up!" Dez smiled. Austin gasped at his dishevelled hair. He quickly fixed it back down, patting it frantically as the warning bell went. He quickly grabbed his physics books and jogged to the class, getting there in record time again.

Mr. Shinslimbraugh was already in the classroom. Austin greeted his teacher before taking a seat right at the front. He took a few moments to set up his binder and pen before the normals walked in.

He watched as they all froze when their eyes landed on him. He furrowed a brow at them. Chuck was the first to push his way into the class, shaking his head sadly at Austin as he took a seat in the row next to him. The class followed Chuck's example.

Austin frowned as Chuck leaned over and whispered something into his ear as the laters came rushing into class.

"You okay, Aus?" Chuck asked. His breath smelled like bread and wheat and chilli. Austin looked at him as class started.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Austin asked. Chuck just gave him a pained expression.

"Miles told me you fell off a roof?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking at the little scar over Austin's eye. "And went ho—" Austin cut him off.

Austin winced first before answering him in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. But I'm okay, really," he said smiling. Chuck just narrowed his eyes before returning to his own desk and started his notes. Austin sighed. People have been asking him that for two whole days. Why did everyone think he wouldn't be fine one day?

Okay, yes, he fell off a roof, but he knew people weren't the least bit interested in that. Austin pondered further. What if he just fell off of a roof and didn't go home with Ally Dawson? Would his name be the topic of everyone's words right now? He sighed and finished his new set of physics notes and began his homework. He had to get to the bottom of these stupid rumours about him.

He worked until the bell rang, not looking up once. He braced himself, knowing that when he walked out the doors, all eyes were going to be glued to him again. The spotlight was such a scary place for him. Austin grabbed his bag and started his speed walk to his locker.

Austin only caught glimpses of things here and there. He had to dodge more shoes than usual as they stuck out and tried to trip him. Austin carefully picked his way over to his locker, wiping off imaginary sweat from his forehead. Austin threw his physics books into his locker and quickly grabbed his lunch.

Austin made another speedy round to the library. He nodded his hello to Mrs. B before walking into his corner and plopping down, exhausted. It usually didn't take that much effort to go unnoticed. He didn't even have to try until now.

Austin unwrapped his ham sandwich and took a bite. He chewed it thoughtfully, taking _The Great Gatsby_ out and began to read it. Austin read a few pages before he took another bite. He finished the sandwich in five pages, front and back, smacking his lips together to exaggerate the action.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. Austin pretended not to notice. He was restraining himself from looking up. For some reason, when people loomed over him, he was always in trouble. He couldn't take it anymore. Austin braced himself for whoever it was and then tilted his head upwards.

The first thing he noticed were her soft brown eyes. They were gazing at him amusedly. He blinked a few times to let her face and hair come into the picture. Her hair was straight today, showing off how long and soft it really was. She wore a dark green skater dress and a jean jacket. Her legs were bare down to her laced up combat boots.

Ally.

"Hi!" She lit up when he looked at her. He chuckled as she plopped down beside him. Austin scooted over to make room for her on the beanbag chair.

"Hi," he said as she just leaned her head on his shoulder. He watched her for a few seconds. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed. Austin returned to reading his book, making sure he didn't disturb Ally as he flipped the page.

He was making progress with the book when he felt Ally shift. She sat up suddenly and looked at him and then at the book.

"I wanna read too!" She squeaked. Austin chuckled as he opened his arm for Ally. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm back around her. He held the book with both hands as her eyes scanned the pages along with him. Hopefully he was doing this right.

Austin felt content. Well, more than that actually. He was happy. For once he knew he had a purpose on this world other than to get an average of ninety-nine. He shifted his head a little, just so he was staring at Ally.

She was reading his book with a dull expression. Though, he knew she was enjoying it because her mouth would twitch every now and then. Austin suppressed a smile of his own. What a situation to be in.

Here was the school's most feared and baddest girl in the arms of the school's smartest, yet careful guy ever. He almost laughed at himself for this.

He watched as Ally's eyes began to grow heavy. She suddenly shut them and slumped deeper into his chest, turning her head away from the rest of the world. Austin felt captivated by the way she looked so relaxed when she wasn't awake. Who is she when she isn't Ally Dawson? When she isn't constantly mad at the world? When she isn't afraid of falling in love?

...

Austin laughed as Ally skipped ahead of him. They were going over to her house to work on their English. They were nearly done; just had to rehearse it a few more times, as well as type it up.

Austin watched as Ally began walking on the sidewalk and skipping around. She was just like a little child, running around and enjoying the fresh air. He hair felt behind her like streams of brown sunlight. Her dark green dress stood out against the grass and the sunlight. Ally turned around to face him, walking backwards. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. He knew why people would like her for her looks. She was so beautiful.

But Austin knew better than that. He didn't care about what she looked like. For all he cared, she could just be another smart, bookworm like himself. He wouldn't mind. It was what was on the inside that counted.

Ally skipped dramatically, stretching her arms out like a ballerina would. Austin watched as she cleared a patch of grass, near her lawn. Austin suddenly caught up to her and hugged her. She squeaked, clearly surprised. He held onto her and swayed on his feet a little. His arms wrapped around her small waist as his head went into the crook of her neck from behind.

"Austin!" Ally squeaked, trying to pry his arms off of her. He mumbled something into her soft flesh as she sighed. Austin smirked a little a placed a small kiss on her neck before letting her go. She ran ahead of him again and rounded the block.

Her house was the third from the corner. Austin followed Ally up the steps of her house and into it. He knew why she got nervous the day he suggested they went to her house. Her room was the only clean room out of the whole house. The rest of the house was filled with beer bottles and other things. He held his breath as Ally pushed the front door open.

He blinked and took in the scene. Lester was passed out on the couch, the TV still on, showing some weird breaking news scene with a wildfire. Ally just groaned and picked her way over her own sleeping father. Austin followed carefully. He cleared the steps in three big strides, as it took Ally five.

Ally led him inside her room and plopped down on the bed. She told him to shut the door, so he did. Austin sat down on the bed beside her and took out their rough draft. They were supposed to type it up for a hand-in copy. And, they also had to copy it out on cue cards for themselves.

Austin handed Ally the materials as she scanned them with her brown eyes. He watched as she tapped a finger on her chin. He knew why she was in Advanced English; she was brilliant with words.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Ally frowned and excused herself. Austin nodded and took back the rough copy. He walked over to her laptop and set it up so he could type it out. He started with the introduction.

"Austin?" Ally asked him. He turned around on her computer chair, using his feet to spin around once more. He loved those chairs.

"Yeah?" He frowned as Ally had a confused expression plastered on her face. She motioned with her hand for him to come over. Austin crawled across the bed and sat down beside her.

"What's up?"

"Look at this," she told him. Ally passed her phone over to him. Austin had a phone of his own, obviously. But no one texted him but Dez and sometimes Ally. Well, more often now...

Austin looked at her messages, adjusting his glasses so they sat high up on his nose. He frowned.

People were sending Ally mixed messages. Some were asking what she was doing to Austin. Others were sending her hate and other rude words to her. He was about to hand her phone back to her, but something caught his eye. It was a text sent by Sun Hee to Ally. It was in Korean however.

Austin translated it.

 _Don't you dare break the smartest boy in this school next to Chuck._

Austin furrowed his brow. Ally suddenly snatched her phone back from him. He looked at her but she just shook her head sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me people were looking at you differently?" She asked him. Austin looked at her with wide eyes.

"People aren't looking at me differently!" He said. Okay, maybe they were staring at him like he had two heads, but that was besides the point. Ally just ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

"Austin! I see the way people are looking at you! They're treating you like this because of me!" She said out loud, realizing it as she spoke. Her eyes grew wide. Austin frowned, he raised a hand to comfort her. Ally just brushed it off.

"Who cares? They can look at me however they want, it's not going to do any harm."

"Yes it is! Soon you'll be known as the boy who went bad. It'll ruin your reputation!" Ally shouted. She looked at him with a pained expression. "I'll ruin your reputation."

Austin shook his head. He opened his mouth to retort to her comment when suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from right outside Ally's door. Both of them both visibly jumped. Ally motioned for him to stay quiet. She crept up to her door slowly and as about to open it when another loud noise startled her.

"—How nice of you ... You look ... No I don't think so—"

"—It's been a while ... What do you mean—"

Austin heard muffled voices through her walls. Ally was leaning against the door of her room. Suddenly, they heard yet another loud crash. And then the voices became louder.

"—You can't just ... Penny, I swear—"

Austin heard more crashes and loud noises. Ugly words were being exchanged from downstairs. The whole house seemed to rumble with unkindness and fear. He pressed his ear against the wall just past Ally's vanity set.

"Lester, where is it? I know you still have it. I need it back now—"

"Why? Why would I give it to you? You already took my heart—"

"That's not what I came here for! If I wanted to argue with you again, I would've just called!"

"Penny, you're the one who cheated on me in the first place!"

"I can't do this anymore!"

He watched as Ally suddenly opened the door and motioned for him to follow her. He brushed off his jeans and quickly followed her out of the room. They walked down the stairs loudly, as Ally had instructed him. The yelling stopped as soon as they were in the living room.

"Hi honey! I didn't know you were home," Lester said with a pained smile. Austin watched carefully. Lester had his hands behind his back, as if he were restraining himself from physically hitting something. Or someone. Ally shifted her eyes from her dad to the woman standing beside him. Her mom.

Ally's mom was the exact replica of her, only older. She was looking at Ally's dad with such a venomous expression, it was as if they were the only two people in the room. Austin gulped. He felt like he was intruding.

He saw Ally clench her fists suddenly. She looked from her mom to her dad. Austin watched as her balled-up fists started to unrolled themselves. She glanced one more time at her dysfunctional parents before bolting out of the house. She slammed the open front door harshly, leaving Austin in the room with her parents.

Austin excused himself from her parents awkwardly, calling them 'Mr. and Mrs. Dawson' by accident. He bolted out the door after Ally. Luckily, with all his jogging he was able to catch up to her. Ally was starting up her car when Austin banged on the window of the passenger side. Ally just shook her head at him and mouthed the words 'Go away.'

Austin shook his head back, not giving up on this. Ally sighed and unlocked the door for him. He got in and put his seatbelt on, just in case she was planning to drive. Which she did. She pulled out of the driveway and began to drive out of the small roads towards the highway. Austin watched her speed metre. Fifty... sixty... eighty... a hundred kilometres an hour.

It was silent. And he knew Ally was thinking about her parents. He knew it was the reason why she was always secretive and sad and lonely. It was all wrapped into one, guarded by her stone cold heart. She let no one in. No one until him.

Austin watched her. Her mouth formed a grim line as her eyes betrayed her. There were tears right on the brink, waiting to be shed. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Suddenly, she reached down and grabbed a cup from the cup holder. Austin thought it was an empty cup, but the way it swished told him otherwise.

Ally brought it to her lips and placed it back down carefully. It was beer.

They drove for a little while longer, the silence between them. It grew heavy, making him wonder what darkness was like if it had a weight.

Austin returned his gaze to Ally. She still had that muddy expression plastered on her face. he pondered over everything she had ever told him. He realized, that all she ever wanted was love. She needed to be loved. She needed someone she could rely on. She needed to let someone in and show her what care and compassion was. She needed love.

"Ally," he started. She didn't respond, but he knew she was listening.

"I-I t-think—" He cleared his throat a little, coughing up his nerves. How the fuck do people do this? "Well, I know—"

Austin sighed. Why was this so hard. He knew it. This tiny brunette had taken his heart somehow. Even though no other girl had showed him as much attention before. He knew what love felt like. And he knew what he had to do.

"I love you."

Ally snorted.

Austin stared at her. Her expression remained unreadable as she suddenly swerved unto the highway. He wondered if she heard him at all.

"Ally."

"Don't."

"But, Ally, I—"

"You're wrong."

Ally's expression was still hard as a rock. Austin frowned at her in disbelief. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"But, Ally! What do you mean? I—"

"You're wrong. You're just drunk," she told him as she took another chug of beer. Austin licked his lips, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Actually, you're the one drinking. But Ally I—"

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" She kept repeating that to herself in a shaky voice. It sounded almost like a mantra. But a sad one.

"Ally, I love you," he told her. She just laughed without humour.

"Don't love me."

"But I do love you! I-I can't help it!" He stuttered. Austin was practically shouting at her now. What scared him was that she remained silent and sober.

"You're wrong! You don't love me." Ally spoke with a quiet voice. "I'm just going to ruin you. And break you. And leave you. Just like my mother left my father."

"Ally, no. You're different—"

"What if I'm not Austin?" She screamed. "Look at me." She grabbed his face with one of her hands. Her eyes bore into his. She was sardonic. "I'm a fucking mess! I'm going to ruin your image! And you won't be able to get into a good school, or any of all that shit you're always talking about!" She spat.

Austin was about to reply when suddenly his eyes were blinded by lights. Car headlights to be exact. His eyes widened.

"Ally, look out!"

She turned the steering wheel the whole one-eighty, just missing a car that was coming the other way. She had passed the barrier of the roads by accident. They both banged their heads on the seat. He gulped in air, feeling relieved no one got hurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching over to inspect her. Ally just stared at him in disbelief. She shook of his hands, pushing him away from her.

"I almost killed you and you want to know if I'm okay?" She yelled at him incredulous. Austin flinched.

"Well, yeah. Are you o—"

"No I'm not! I'm far from okay!" Austin reached over to grab her hand but she just yanked it away from him.

"Do you not see that I'm bad for you? You need to get away from me! You need to get the fuck away from me!" She screamed at him. Austin watched with wide, disbelieving eyes. There was a moment of silence, in which Ally brought a hand to her head, her eyes closed.

"You know what? Get out!" She spat, her eyes wild. Austin looked at her in disbelief, his mind running through everything he could say to her.

"Ally—"

"Get out, get out! Get the fuck out of my car!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She slapped his arm hard, over and over again. Austin gaped at her but opened the door anyways. He hopped out of the car, slamming the door. Ally drove away as soon as he was safely out of the car.

Austin stood there, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. He couldn't believe that he fell for her trap. That he fell for her.

 _She's bad news, buddy._

* * *

 _end part twelve_

* * *

 **Man, I'm getting sent to hell.**

 **I really love this chapter because of the way I wrote it. I'm not heartless or anything. :)**

 **Just to make another disclaimer clear, the break up scene where Ally was driving and Austin was trying to tell her he loves her is based off the movie** ** _The Spectacular Now_** **. I thought it would be wonderful to break things off like this. :) (This contradicts to me saying I'm not heartless).**

 **Wow, look at that, strongly rated T is coming up next chapter! I wonder what's going to happen?**

 **Alright, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Please minimize the amount of death threats to two per person. Thanks!**


	13. look what you did

**Happy Friday! This is gonna be the last happy Friday for this story. :'(**

 **Yeah, it's the second last chapter! Man, where has the time gone. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and support with the story once again! I can't express that enough! I really love that you guys love the story! It makes me happy. :)**

 **Alright, I hope you enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

 _look what you did_

* * *

Austin went to school the next day, feeling particularly empty. Austin walked up the steps of the back entrance of the school. He pushed the door, frowning when it didn't move. He jiggled the bar that allowed people to come in. It just snapped and fell with a clang. Austin frowned again, wondering when he got so strong. He just shrugged, and walked around the school towards the front entrance.

As soon as he stepped out in the broad daylight, all eyes were glued to his form. Austin grumbled, keeping his head low. He was still the main attraction of the school's gossip. Austin cleared the front steps of his school, pushing the doors to get inside. And away.

Austin stumbled down the hall as he missed a foot that stuck out at him. He tripped and almost fell, but regained his balance quickly, sparing himself of early embarrassment. Austin quickly made his way down the hall towards the bay of lockers.

He pushed past the crowd of people whose gossip was still starring him. He just grumbled, harshly swinging his locker door open. He stuffed his books inside, forgetting what class he had first.

Lucky for him, English was first on his list.

Joy.

The hallway was silent, watching their favourite show take his books out of his locker. Austin shook his head sadly. He was the star in their little show. He couldn't take any of this. Ally was right. She was ruining him.

And he felt so stupid that he fell for it. Fell for her sugary sweet smile with just a pinch of mischief in between. He fell for the stupid brown eyes and brown hair that wasn't plain in any way. He wanted to kick himself for falling for her petite body, her pale but soft skin, her kissable lips. Most of all, he felt stupid for thinking he knew what love was.

Austin slammed the door of this locker, hearing the little click as it shut. He whipped around on his heels, carrying his books in one arm. His backpack slung snugly over the other shoulder. All eyes were on him. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"What?" He snapped at everyone. They all prominently jumped. He sighed and started his way down the hall to his first class. At least after this, he wouldn't have to talk to her the rest of the day.

Austin Moon; always looking on the bright side of things.

Austin speeded through the hall into his English class. He was first again, obviously. Austin dipped his hands into his bag, reaching for his project notes. He frowned as he couldn't find them. He pulled the bag onto his lap, searching with his eyes instead of his hands.

That's when he remembered that he left them at Ally's house.

Austin grumbled, pushing his bag away from him as the normals and laters walked in at the same time. He pushed his head into his arms, shutting his eyes. He wanted away from this world. Maybe for more than a little while.

The bell rang suddenly. He groaned as the bright lights invaded his little getaway. Austin blinked a few times before coming to focus on Mr. Bill. He was probably going to make them work on their projects again. He wasn't looking forward to it. His insides bubbled over with anger every time he thought back to yesterday night...

"Alright class! Change of plans for today! We're going to be doing a surprise two page essay, front and back." All the students groaned, but not him. He was saved! He wouldn't have to talk to Ally this period! Praise the skies! And it was a Friday! And he loved essays! Austin grabbed a pen and a thing of correction tape, fumbling a little for the sheets of paper. He couldn't keep the relieved smile off his face.

"Make sure to be very specific with your details," Mr. Bill mumbled as he began to write out the topic on the chalkboard. It squeaked as his teacher wrote in pink chalk on the green board.

 _How to kick a bad habit._

Austin cracked his neck from side to side and began to write. He moved his hand over the page with flying colours. This was a piece of cake! He was having the time of his life, knowing he would do well with this one. Suddenly, his insides felt more alert.

It was if someone was watching him.

He shivered.

Austin was aware of someone actually watching him. It was like a gut feeling. He wanted to turn around instinctively but Mr. Bill just snapped as he walked up and down the aisles.

"Eyes on your own paper, please!"

Austin went with his gut feeling. He knew Ally was staring at the back of his head. Even before they ever talked to each other, she was staring at his head. What was she thinking of? Maybe she regretted kicking him out? Or maybe she was just laughing at another successful play. Played him like a flute. Austin shook his head.

Maybe she was wondering about why the back of his neck was so interesting. Or why he always wore it the way he did. Maybe she wanted to run her hands through his golden locks and maybe grab them at the base of his neck...

"Close your mouth Mr. Moon! You'll catch flies!" The whole class abruptly broke into nervous laughter. They were nervous since he was being indifferent towards them. He shut his mouth and stared at his paper. He crumpled what he just wrote and started on a fresh sheet of paper.

 _To break a bad habit, you must not think about it._

 _Must not think about it ever again._

Austin shook his head. Ally was invading his thoughts again. Yesterday night, she was why he couldn't sleep. Now he couldn't focus.

...

Austin packed the rest of his bag, zipping it up. He pulled one metal zipper until it met the other. He dragged them to the ends of the zipper line so they wouldn't burst open. He hauled the blue bag over his shoulders, slipping an arm in each hole. He jumped a little to even out the new weight.

Austin walked all the way to the back entrance when he remembered that it was broken. He sighed, taking a detour to the front entrance. What kind of school only had two entrances and exits?

Austin walked down the halls, saying hello to janitor Jenkins. He nodded his head before walking down the hall out of the locker bay and towards the front entrance. Austin frowned as he approached the adjacent clear glass doors.

There was a mob of people that seemed to be surrounding something. He pushed the glass doors open, feeling the gust of fresh air flow by. He stood on his tippy-toes and looked over the heads of people. Being as tall as he was, it wasn't that hard. But due to them shoving him around, he couldn't get a clear sight of what was going on.

Austin pushed through the crowds of people, feeling frustrated that now of all times, they wouldn't part for him. He grumbled as someone dug an elbow into his side. Austin finally found his way near the front. He stood behind a few people, but they were short, so he was able to have a clear view of what was going on.

Gavin and Trent were pacing around someone. Someone who was on her knees. Someone with her head down, waiting for whatever Gavin and Trent had to say. Someone who was held against her will by Elliot.

Ally.

Gavin and Trent smirked as they walked around her. Austin wondered what the fuck was going on.

"So. Ms. Ally Dawson here. Let's just say that she's the biggest slut you'll ever meet!" Gavin started, chuckling as some people in the crowed murmured in agreement. Austin stared with wide eyes. What the hell was this? A public shaming?

"She's probably fucked with half the population of Marino High," Trent continued. Austin felt his chest clench up. Okay, maybe that was true, but what did that have to do with...

"And just the other day, we see Ms. Dawson leave Kira Starr's party with goody-two shoes Baboon," Gavin spoke. "Probably fucked him too!" The crowd roared with laughter. He knew his face was turning red. Not from embarrassment— maybe a little bit— but from anger. Austin watched as Gavin and Trent walked over to Ally and both grabbed one of her arms hauling her up. Elliot let go and stepped back into the crowd, smirking.

"So, Ally, tell us your antics, you whore!" Trent spat, his voice laced with mischief and malicious. Ally stayed silent. Austin knew this wasn't right. He tried to push forward into the crowd but they wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Ally! Maybe after this you could have some alone time with Gavin!" Trent wiggled his eyebrows. The crowd just erupted into laughter. Austin clenched his fists, trying not to burst.

"C'mon Ally! Wouldn't want us to expose your biggest secrets now do you?" Gavin suddenly held a book that he had seen in Ally's hands before. It was the book she had that day she didn't notice him in the dining hall. Whatever it was, it must've been important because he saw Ally lift her head.

That's when he remembered Ally telling him that she wrote songs. Songs in a book. It was her diary.

Her eyes were glossy, bright with tears. Her eyes had dark circles around them, making her face sullen and hollowed out. She looked almost looked like a corpse. She wore nothing but a big dark green sweater and black ripped jeans. Her eyes scanned the crowd. He saw how broken she looked. He saw the desperate look in her eyes. She didn't deserve this.

That was it.

Austin harshly pushed whoever was in front of him out of the way. He cracked his knuckles suddenly, twisting his head from side to side.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" He spat. Gavin and Trent turned their heads towards the intruder. Austin braced himself. These guys were both muscular football players. And what was he? Some straight A student who never touched a basketball for more than five minutes a week.

All eyes were trained on him as Gavin and Trent took a step closer. They both smirked, eyes darting towards each other knowingly.

"And who's this? Ally, your boyfrien— I mean _lover_ is here to protect you!" Trent called over his shoulder at Ally. Austin clenched his jaw to keep from spitting on the guy. That would be unsanitary.

Austin watched as Gavin walked over to Ally and laced a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye. She looked so small and helpless against these guys.

"Oh Ally, aren't you going to tell him that you're just going to use him? Throw him away and never look back?" Gavin laughed as Ally stayed silent. Austin watched as he took long strides back over to Trent.

"And Baboon! Stupid, naive Austin Baboon. Don't you know she's just using you? Her bad girl reputation must be getting out of hand. This bitch just needs an ignorant kid like you to cool down on." That was it.

No one was calling anyone anything here. Especially Ally. No one called her a bitch.

He didn't even have time to think. He jumped, taking Gavin with Dez's signature football tackle. He only learned from the best. Austin gasped. He wound his arm back, punching Gavin in the nose. Gavin grunted as his hand collided with the country dude's face. Austin kept punching him until a pair of hands pulled him back.

The adrenaline rush was getting to him. Austin was flung backwards by a flying force. Trent. Austin gulped nervously as Trent loomed over him suddenly. He pounced on Austin as the crowd went wild. They were screaming and cheering and sobbing at the same time. Austin felt a sharp pain shoot up the front of his face. Trent just got him in the nose. Austin pushed Trent off with his feet, rolling away. But not before getting a blow to his jaw.

"Fuck you!" Trent spat.

He rolled away, feeling stupid, because he just rolled back into Gavin who just got up. Gavin pulled up to his feet and then roughly shook him. Austin groaned, flailing his arms around. He felt the blood drip from his nose down past his mouth. Austin felt a hard knuckle collide with his face. He sunk to the ground.

But he got back up. He wiped his mouth before he felt a pair of rough arms yank him backwards, he stumbled a bit. Austin turned on someone, Trent. Austin brought his fist up and punched Trent in the face. He felt something shift under his fingers. He didn't care. Austin kept doing, punching Trent in the face over and over and over.

Austin stumbled backwards as Trent screamed and pushed him in the chest. Austin landed on his ass ungracefully. Gavin loomed over him. Austin growled, kicking him in the leg. Gavin clenched his teeth, but didn't go down. Austin suddenly got up and tackled him back to the ground. He gripped Gavin's throat with one hand and used his other to punch him in the nose again. Gavin screeched. He pushed Austin off.

As he tumbled backwards he caught glimpses of things here and there. Some people were shouting, some were laughing. Others were yelling at them to stop. One person was yelling at _him_ specifically.

Austin felt tired. His body was screaming in pain as his head throbbed painfully. He tasted the blood in his mouth and saw red when he blinked. Suddenly, a foot caught him off guard. He fell flat on his back. Gavin and Trent loomed over him, both smirking evilly. It was two against one.

But they showed no mercy. Austin felt a sharp pain dig into his side. Someone's foot. He felt something over his chest, effectively cutting off his windpipe. They were kicking him. Austin groaned, bringing his hands to his head to protect it. He felt dizzy and numb. Everything was red, he couldn't process anything.

The loud noises were making his head hurt even more. Austin grumbled as he felt something crack in his side. He tried to open his eyes but they stayed shut. Black spots danced in his red vision. He couldn't take it anymore.

Austin felt himself slowly slipping away from consciousness. The roar of the crowd faded into annoying background noises. However, he heard one voice out of the mess. They were chanting his name over and over again. They might've even been sobbing.

" _Austin, Austin, Austin!_ "

...

He was floating.

And it wasn't just regular floating, it was as if he were on the clouds. Everything was so soft and fluffy. He just wanted to stay in the clouds forever. Austin blinked a few times. Everything was white and soft and fluffy.

Was this heaven?

Austin lifted his arms and legs, feeling weightless. It was the best feeling in the world. However, he couldn't shake the fact that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Austin shifted, wanting to feel the silky feeling of the clouds on his skin again. As he moved a sharp pain shot up his side. He gasped out loud, crying out in pain at the same time.

Austin blinked a few times. At first, everything was hazy and white. And he couldn't get the constant pain in his head out. He blinked again, feeling a little less better than he just did. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a room, full of wires and machines, and they were connected to him.

Austin grumbled and shifted. He cried out again, feeling something shift within. He passed out from the pain in a second. It was too much to bare.

...

When he came around for good, Austin rubbed his eyes before blinking. He knew that if he did that, his vision would be clearer. He glanced around the room, frowning when it wasn't what he saw the other four times he came back into consciousness.

However, this place was familiar to him too. He was tucked in a big bed under plain peach walls. The sheets were soft and light. He glanced around the room, feeling positive that he knew where this was.

Austin felt something shift. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Austin opened his eyes again. He glanced at his arm where he found someone snuggled on the other side of it. Probably keeping their distance so they wouldn't disturb his aching body.

Austin realized that this was Ally's room. He was in Ally's room again. But how? He was sure he was in the hospital the first four times he woke up. He remembered the blinding lights on the third time. People with masks were staring down at him, frowning before saying 'Give him some more.'

Austin rubbed his eyes again, trying to clear the hazy images. Everything was blurry around the edges. Suddenly, he felt the bed dip and then someone sat up.

Ally.

"Ally?" He rasped. His throat felt like fire. The bed shifted again before Ally sat bolt right up. She looked down at him.

"Austin? Oh my god, you're okay!" She cried. Austin nodded his head. He felt no pain however. It scared him a little. He moved without effort and still felt nothing. His head wasn't throbbing or anything. He frowned.

"N-nothing hurts," he mumbled. Ally nodded, clearly relieved that he was awake still. She was blinking back tears. Austin wondered why girls did that so much. Cry.

"You were in a coma for a while," she told him. Austin listened intently. "You broke a few ribs and your nose. You head is fine, surprisingly. You just left surgery a few hours ago. You're probably still numb with the stuff they gave you. But you slept off the anaesthesia," Ally concluded. "Dez called your parents but apparently they were out of town. Did you know that?" Austin nodded his head. So when the anaesthesia faded, he would be throbbing with pain. He shut his eyes for a bit, trying to process his jumbled thoughts. Ally stayed silent and just watched him through her big brown eyes.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Ally asked suddenly. Her tone was light, but he could tell this question was a serious one.

"D-doing what?" He got out, the air in this throat feeling heavy. Ally shook her head, sitting up straighter.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why do you stand up for me?" She asked. Austin looked at her, preparing himself. This was it. He knew exactly why he kept doing this. He knew exactly why.

"I told you already, Ally," he mumbled a little. Ally was staring down at him intently, frowning. He knew she didn't know what he was talking about. But that was okay because...

"I love you, Ally."

Ally blinked once, then twice. And then her mouth was on his. And she was kissing him hard. And so he kissed her back just as hard. Their teeth clashed as they pulled away for air. But Ally wouldn't let him go. She gripped the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him back to her. He had to sit up to get her mouth.

He breathed in her scent. She smelled like weed and strawberries and Ally. Everything about her screamed perfect. Austin ran a hand down her back before feeling possessive and running a hand over her breast. He only ghosted over it for a second before getting the courage to squeeze once. He heard Ally moan.

"More," she whispered to him. Austin groaned. Her voice was making him go wild. Austin felt her teeth clamp down on his bottom lip. He ran his hands down her back again, resting on her waist, squeezing gently.

Ally had a hand in his hair, running her small fingers over his golden locks again and again. It felt so good. He groaned out loud as she lightly teased the back of his neck, tapping her fingers on it.

Austin was going crazy. He growled playfully as their mouths detached for a second. He quickly pushed Ally down, using his arms behind her back to soften the fall. Though, her bed was soft enough on its own. She mumbled something incoherently as he dipped his head to attack the soft flesh where the crook of her neck was located.

He placed soft kisses along her neck, making his way across her collarbone. He reached the other neck and nipped at her ear softly. Ally's hands were in his hair, ruffling the blonde locks. He attacked her mouth again, breathing in her unique scent. He didn't pull away until his lungs burned.

Ally was staring at him as he sat up. They both panted, both flustered at the same time. He grinned at Ally who just smiled at him, breathing heavily.

"Now what?" He asked. He turned his head so he could see himself in the mirror. His hair was wild, looking like an out of control wild-fire.

"We could just fuck," she answered, smirking.

So that's what they did.

And everything was okay. Austin was surprised at how someone so vulnerable, could become his biggest weakness. Ally was the most perfect human being that had ever existed in his eyes.

And after, when they were both laying side by side, all layers removed on their backs, he remembered something. Ally was snuggling up onto his side. Austin panted hard before turning to look at her. Her forehead was slick with sweat and her lips were puckered. But he never thought she had looked more beautiful.

But he knew she didn't do this. Didn't do any of this. Didn't stay with anyone, didn't get attached for too long. She was the 'one night stand girl.' She was bound to leave him. And that thought frightened him so much. Austin pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small body.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He whispered into her hair. Ally shifted and moved the hair out of her face. God, she was so beautiful. She blinked at him with her half-lidded brown eyes. A small yawn escaped her pink lips.

"Until death do us part," she mumbled. Austin laughed softly. She was going to be the death of him, for sure. She snuggled closer into his chest. He felt the after effects of the painkillers coming on. Everything was slowly beginning to hurt. He sighed and buried his nose into her hair. Austin felt a wave of sleep coming over him.

"Austin?" Ally suddenly murmured. He was trying so hard to stay awake, to hear what she had to say. But he couldn't do it. Austin was slowly slipping out of consciousness as the pain took over. It was dulling all his senses. He couldn't even feel his breaths anymore.

But in the few seconds before the world shut off, he heard the girl who didn't believe in love say,

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _end part thirteen_

* * *

 **Ah, all's well that ends well.**

 **To be honest, I wasn't gonna send Austin to the hospital while I was writing this. I was just gonna have him battered and bruised but whatever. I imagined his injuries severe enough to send him to the emergency room.**

 **Alright, leave a review and tell me what you think! Get ready for the final chapter!**


	14. you're no good for me

**Happy Moonday!**

 **Wow! The day is finally here, huh? Final chapter of this story. I actually started writing this story right after I finished proofreading** ** _Enchanted_** **. I had this idea for a while, but I felt like I worked better if I just wrote one story at a time; so the ideas don't jumble together.**

 **Alas, here's the final chapter of the story! Thank you so much for the love and support with your reviews, and just you silent readers who read and enjoy the story! I really appreciate the feedback; it makes me happy! I'll miss the the regular reviewers on this story! You know who you are!**

 **Alright, enough with the goodbyes. Enjoy the final chapter! I don't own anything!**

* * *

 _you're no good for me_

* * *

Ally insisted that he stayed in bed on Monday, but a) he had a project to hand in and b) he had a perfect attendance to keep up with. Even though the doctors told him to rest to, going to school wasn't much of a body-stressor.

So they went to school, hand in hand. Ally was carrying both their backpacks on her shoulders, because she insisted he be put under as little stress as possible. She was being such a mother to him! He frowned and promptly pushed her away when she said she wanted to cover up his bruises with makeup.

God, girls.

He was absentmindedly rubbing small circles into her hand as they approached the front yard. He shivered, remember what happened on Friday. Ally gave him a reassuring smile. He glanced at her.

She was wearing his backpack on her back, and hers on her front. Since she carried nothing but, uh, girl things in her bag, it was almost as light as a feather. He wanted to carry her bag for her, so he could do something, but she just shook him off, telling him the faster he got better, the faster they could, uh, have some _fun_.

Whatever that meant.

Okay, he knew exactly what she meant.

It was awfully familiar, with all the eyes glued on him as he and Ally pushed the front doors open. He felt self-conscious of the purple and red bruises etched into his skin. Ally gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She quickly said goodbye to him, handed him his bag and ran away towards her locker. He watched her go, missing the way her small hand filled his.

Austin hobbled over to his locker, grunting as his arms ached from the heavy load already. He huffed, kicking his bag along. He reached the bay of lockers. Students were swarmed around the lockers, probably just preparing for their day. One look from him and they were scrambling along. Austin smiled a little. He could get used to this.

He quickly unlocked his locker with his aching arms. Austin unpacked his bag with his all of his textbooks and things inside. He neatly rearranged everything, because he got to school a little bit earlier than usual, spending his time. He frowned when he realized he was missing his pencil case.

Again.

Austin just sighed a knowing sigh and closed his lockers, holding his binders in one arm and his bag slung over the other arm. He made his way upstairs where the literature and mathematic classes were. As he stomped up the stairs, he wondered about things.

People were stopping to stare at him with their mouths wide open. He realized that this effect he was having won't ever go away for real. In a few years, all it will be is a memory, but it will always be a topic of gossip. He frowned as they kept staring as he made his way up the stairs. Was this what it was like to be Ally? Always having someone stare at you without them knowing anything but your name?

Austin finally made it up the stairs. His legs ached as he wiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead. The real body-stressors were stairs.

The warning bell went as Austin entered Mr. Bill's classroom. It was quiet, being the only one in there. It was the peaceful kind of quiet. The kind that let's your mind wander into whatever it wants to think. He sat, staring at nothing in particular, thinking about whatever his mind brought to the table.

Soon enough, the class bell went and people were streaming into the room. The English presentations were due today. Mr. Bill said the speeches were to be however long anyone wanted it to be, granted they get through all of them through the period.

Mr. Bill addressed the class as they got settled down.

"Alright. Presentations! We've all been looking forward to this day, haven't we?" The whole class groaned. Except Austin. He was actually pretty excited; like always for projects or presentations.

Mr. Bill directed the class to sit with their partners. Austin grabbed his books and things to move to the back. But suddenly, he felt a weight plop down onto his lap. Confused, Austin turned around to be greeted with a head of wavy brown hair.

"Hello," Ally giggled at him. Austin blushed. Ally wiggled off his lap and pulled a desk over to sit beside him. He silently thanked the skies. Not that he didn't like Ally sitting on his lap...

"Alright, let's see... Are there any volunteers?" All hands remained down. As much as Austin loved class and homework and all that, he didn't like presenting. Or public speaking. Or any of that. He didn't like attention.

Mr. Bill just sighed and picked on Kimi's group. It consisted of Kimi and Margo, two arch enemies. Austin smirked a little. This was going to be interesting.

Austin watched as Kimi and Margo kept straight faces for the presentation, but he could see the tension in every word they spoke out. And even when they received the applause from the class. Austin nervously watched Mr. Bill as he finished marking the evaluation sheet for the pair.

Suddenly, a soft hand engulfed his. He glanced to his left where Ally was sitting. She was staring at nothing in particular, with her hand in his. He smiled a little and began to rub the length of her index finger.

"Nervous?" She whispered to him when he flinched as Mr. Bill got up. Austin nodded a little. Ally gave him a sympathetic smile. How could she not be nervous? They were presenting in front of the whole class! For at least five to seven minutes!

The next pair got called up. Austin wasn't paying attention anymore. He was staring at Ally. Captivated by the way her hair flowed down her back almost seamlessly. Her eyes were on the presenting couple, but his eyes were on her. Her fleecy sweater covering her small, but well developed body. He should know...

Suddenly he heard some gasps and snickers coming from behind him. Austin snapped out of his daze and turned around to see Gavin and Trent bonking their heads together, point and laughing at him. Austin frowned, feeling a little embarrassed he was caught.

Ally seemed to notice his dilemma as she just mouthed the words 'Don't worry about it.'

"Austin and Ally. Are you two ready to present?"

Austin looked up in horror. Mr. Bill was tapping his foot expectantly at the two holding hands under the desk. They quickly broke their grip from each other. Austin stood up nervously, Ally following after a bit more confident than he. He knew Ally had never gotten a good mark on anything before, however smart she was.

Austin fumbled in his bad for the cue cards. He mumbled a sorry as he heard Mr. Bill sigh. Austin got up, brushed off his jeans and handed over half the cards to Ally who took them from his sweaty hands. Austin wiped his hands on his jeans before they started.

This was it.

"Change," he started in a loud and clear voice. He hated presenting, but who said he wasn't good at it?

He left the class hanging a bit, hoping Ally remembered to do her part. They practiced a whole bunch, but this was in front of a crowd. Maybe it was different? Maybe she had stage fright? He bit his lower lip, praying Ally hadn't forgotten about her line.

"... It's a good thing," she finally spoke, a hint of happiness laced her voice. Austin smiled, feeling relieved.

That's right. At the very last second Sunday morning, Ally wanted to scrap the entire project and change it (Haha, get it? _Change_ it?). She pestered him about it until he finally gave in. This time however, she worked like a maniac to perfect the entire project, and they were done in four hours.

"Change in our lives can result to many great things. It can be a pain in the butt at times, but you'll look back one day and say 'Wow! I'm so glad that happened!" Austin flipped his cue card. So did Ally.

They went for the comical side of the speech, making it lighter than what they actually wrote about. Because honestly, it was a dense speech.

"Life-changing events are meant to happen for the better," Ally concluded their introduction. Austin took a nervous gulp of air as he read the next part of their speech.

"Change can be difficult, but there are rewarding things along the way," he frowned as he read that. It almost made no sense. He realized maybe they didn't perfect the speech after all. He just shrugged it off as Ally continued.

"For example, one day, a baby bird falls out of its nest. The mother is nowhere to be found. The bird is sad, lonely, and hurt, crying out for its mother," Ally spoke with a shaky breath. She inhaled deeply before continuing. "Things are going downhill fast for the baby chick. But then, a person comes along and saves the bird. They may feed the bird, take care of the bird, comfort it..."

"Without that one event happening, the bird could be dead or have died a much worse death," Austin said.

They continued their speech, going on about impactful things. They were about four and a half minutes in, just where they planned to stop. Austin realized that maybe scraping the entire speech on cons was a bad idea. Their speech was going horribly wrong. Everything they said seemed to seep confusion into the room. Even Mr. Bill was looking a tad dazed.

Austin projecting his sentence nervously. All Ally had to do was say the concluding sentence. He looked over at her. She seemed a bit off. Ally was holding the cue cards written in her neat handwriting hard. It was crumpling in her hands. She had a distant look in her eyes.

Austin cleared his throat once, then twice. She finally snapped out of it. Ally turned to look at him, and then the class.

"Change," she started, her voice shaking a little. Austin frowned, flipping through his cards. That wasn't how the concluding sentence went!

"It really does happen for the better," she spoke in a quiet voice, trepidation laced every word. Austin looked at her dumbfounded.

"For instance, there was this girl. She was sad, confused, and lonely at the same time. She was a bundle of walking pent up emotions." Ally spoke, her voice beginning to sound more confident as she went. Austin frowned, still trying to figure out where she was taking this.

"She was a train-wreck, finding intervention in a way everyone called her out for," she said. Her eyes trained everywhere but on him.

"And then, she met him. And he was the greatest change in her life. At first, she thought he would be just another fun game to play around with. But as time flew by, she realized that he was different. He didn't see her as something to 'figure out,' but rather something to 'put-back-together.'" Austin finally realized what she was doing. She was giving them an example; an example of herself.

"He swept her off her feet. He showed her everything that she had been missing in life. 'The other side of life,' as she liked to call it. And she was falling for him. Hard."

"And see, to this day, she's wondered if change really _is_ for the better," she spoke. Her voice was trembling now. If they weren't in front of the entire class, looking at them with wide eyes, he might've just wrapped her into his embrace.

"She's so glad that she met him, and let change into her life. It's one of the best things that has ever happened to her." Ally was staring at him now as the class erupted into claps and cheers as they did for every speech. Austin stared at her. She seemed to be mouthing something to him.

 _To me._

 _It's one of the best things that has ever happened to me._

Austin couldn't help it. He scooped her up into a hug. Her legs dangled behind her as he spun her around, hugging the fucking shit out of her. She giggled, breathing in her tears of joy.

The class was still cheering. Austin blushed and put her back down before Mr. Bill thanked them and told them to return to their seats.

And so, the bell went. Students streamed out of class. Austin was packing his things when Ally stood beside him, waiting for him. He finished quickly before taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

He was smiling down at her as they walked out of the classroom. It was as if nothing else mattered in the world. Because nothing else really matters.

The next thing he knew it, his butt was stinging and he was on the ground. Austin groaned. Gavin was looming over him with an angry expression on his face.

"Bro, you lost the fight. You don't get the girl!" He spat. Austin trembled a little. That little stunt he pulled on Friday was enough to scare him for the rest of his life. Austin waited for something to happen.

Gavin stepped closer, smirking a little. He raised an arm as Austin prepared to flinch.

"Hey!"

All eyes turned towards Dez who was at the end of the hallway. He pushed his way through the forming crowd. He loomed over Gavin, which was quite ironic since they were about the same height.

"Leave him alone! What have you ever done to Ally to deserve her?" Dez said pointedly. Gavin raised an eyebrow slyly.

"What has Baboon ever done other than get her a good grade on that stupid English project?" Gavin puffed out his chest, standing up so he faced Dez with just the same amount of intensity. Austin sat on the ground between the two. Ally was lost somewhere in the crowd. Hopefully she was off somewhere where they couldn't get her.

"He's done a lot more than you think. And honestly, were you even paying attention to that speech? Austin fucking saved her from becoming a cocky bastard like you!" By now, the crowd started cheering. Dez still looked angry though. Gavin just spat once and left, shoving his way through the crowd harshly.

Austin got up from the ground as the crowd broke away. He dusted off his jeans. Ally was suddenly by his side again. He felt a little shaken up again.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked. Austin frowned.

"Ditch school?" Austin asked, clearly more afraid of ruining his perfect attendance than anything. Even Gavin. Ally rolled her eyes and grabbed Austin by the arm. He stumbled along as he pulled him out back through the back entrance of the school.

"Don't you have a free period?" Ally asked as she closed the door behind him. Austin scratched his head. Oh yeah.

Ally smirked at him, hand on her hips. She had a green fleecy sweater on. And under that, a black dress he had seen her in before. She ditched the combat boots for ankle boots today. Though, he wouldn't know the difference. They all looked the same.

She looked like a little kid who didn't get her candy. She stuck her tongue out at him before he walked over to her and crossed his arms over his chest. She mirrored his action instantly.

"How did you know I have a spare period?" He asked. As far as he knew, no one had the exact same schedule as him. Ally just smirked. He realized she was chewing her favourite strawberry bubble gum. She popped it in his face once before answering.

"Lucky guess?" She squeaked as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He nuzzled the crook of her neck before he felt her take his glasses off. Austin frowned as she placed them in his back pocket.

"Won't be needing these," she smirked. Austin raised an eyebrow at her. She just giggled and tugged on his hair at the back of his neck. Their mouths connected instantly, fusing sparks that made him want to melt.

And she kissed him hard. So he kissed her back just as hard. He didn't remember much, but he was glad she took his glasses off. They might've just fogged up and made this whole thing a lot more disastrous than it already was.

Austin breathed in the scent of Ally. She smelled how she always did. Of weed and strawberry gum. Speaking of which, was currently in his own mouth. Austin wondered why she liked the stuff. It tasted awful.

As they broke for air, he quickly spat the gum out. He heard Ally whimper in protest at the lost of her addiction. He sighed and connected his lips to hers again. His arms were under her legs, holding up her weight as he pressed her into the wall. His suspicions were confirmed as Ally bucked her hips just a little bit, and then did it again. He groaned.

"Austin," she whispered in a breathy voice. Austin opened his eyes. She was smirking at him, biting on her lower lip to keep from laughing. She was probably laughing at the way his hair stuck out. He would too. He could even see the dishevelled-ness of it.

He stuck his tongue out at her, pouting afterwards. She just laughed and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He felt like melting all over again. She dulled his senses to the point where he couldn't remember that he was in his second favourite place in the world; school.

Ally slowly lowered her legs from his body, without breaking the kiss. His hands remained at her waist as hers went up to cup his bruised face. She rubbed a small circle over a cut on the side of his face. He winced just a little bit. They finally broke the kiss as Ally stood on her tippy toes to kiss his nose gently.

He was seriously awestruck by her. She was such a bundle of roughhousing, mystery and gentleness all wrapped into one small body. Her hands were still on his face, running her small fingers over the marks that imperfect his skin. He smiled at her, something dawning on him.

She was his.

And he was hers.

"I love you, you know," she told her in a quiet voice. Ally had a grin on her face. Her cheeks puffed out teasingly.

"Aw, Austin! I wuv you too!" She spoke, stretching out his name and giggling when he frowned at her. Ally grinned at him. He was still holding her into his embrace, not really wanting to let go. His arms were wrapped around her, encaging her in a protective wall. Ally slipped out of his grasp though. She walked over to where her purse was forgotten on the ground.

She rummaged through it as he grabbed his glasses from his back pocket. He quickly huffed some air onto the glass before settling it on his nose again.

Ally was sitting on the concrete steps. She beckoned to him. She held a rolled up piece of paper in her hand that flamed at the end. Austin frowned as she took a whiff of it before exhaling. Smoke drifted from her mouth.

"Try it," she handed him the wound-up paper. Austin shook his head. She frowned before scooting closer. He gulped.

"C'mon! Live a little Austin!" She pleaded. Austin sighed, shaking his head again before she promptly shoved the thing into his hand. Austin looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright fine! But only because I wuv you more," he teased. Ally just sighed and rolled her eyes. Austin placed the thing on his lips, inhaled and then coughed, exhaling it. He stuttered a bit before tears came to his eyes. It burned.

"God," he mumbled, blinking. He had never in his life smoked anything before. Ally laughed at him. Austin just frowned at her.

She just laughed and scooted closer, so she was sitting on his lap. She inhaled the weed kissing him urgently. He breathed in the scent through his nose, his mouth. He was actually enjoying this. He was enjoying her.

Her tongue met his before they were swirling around each other again. She took in another breath of the drug before kissing him again. He felt like disappearing completely, wanting to bring her with him. This was so unhealthy. But somehow, he never felt so free.

Here was the school's baddest girl, sitting in the lap of the school's shyest bookworm, making their hearts out while sharing weed. Everything seemed so unreal to him. It dawned on him that she really was bad news.

"You're no good for me," he mumbled as they broke away. His lungs were on fire, but his mind and heart were set on one thing. Ally laughed before pulling him closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he had his hands in her lap. Their foreheads were touching. His heart was pounding out his chest. She smiled at him, showing all her teeth and all he could think was _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._

"I know."

* * *

 _fin_

* * *

 **Finished!**

 **I know that speech totally stunk, but whatever; I write stories not speeches. Hopefully Austin and Ally wouldn't have bombed that assignment. :)**

 **In my original plan, I was going to have another confrontation with Gavin and Austin, in which Dez stands up for him again. Although originally, I was going to have Dallas, Brooke, Jace, Carrie and Austin's buddies also help him out. I guess it never made the final cut.**

 **Alright! Please leave one last review and tell me what you think! Yesterday, I started writing a new story, so hopefully you'll see some of that soon! Thank you again for the support with this story! Much love! xoxo**


End file.
